More Than Friends
by Over Obsessed x3
Summary: Major Romance, Drama, Adventure, and some Comedy! SoKai, Squiffie, Aercloud, and RikuOC!Sora turns 16. But the Heartless are back. Along with some new enemies, and old. Im NOT Getting Many Reviews...I shall not update till I get 3 More!
1. Not So Sweet 16

**Hi Hi! I am SUCH a new comer at KH fics. So... go ahead and flame if it sucks...haha. I am also working on "Jealousy Can Be A Good Thing" and it's a Hannah Montana fic... but it won't interfere. I will update about 1 chap a day. About being the key word. Sometimes I get hung up though because...yeah. Lol. Let's just say my parents are getting a divorced and there's a custody battle GRR (hint, hint there's a clue for the story)**

**This is gonna be a SoraxKairi, LeonxYuffie, CloudxAerith, RikuxOOC couple match. Don't like it? Go away because this is gonna be a LOAD OF ROMANCE lol. And hopefully funny and drama. YAY MY FAVE GENRES IN ONE! So...yeah. LOL!**

**. . . Also I am STILL playing KH1 and I'm fighting 'Dragon Maleficent' in Hallow Bastion- HELP?!?! Oh and if you have played KH2 TELL ME ABOUT IT! AND ABOUT THE END OF KH 1!!! PLEASE!!!!!!**

**Sorry...hyper...had candy...yum candy! **

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

More Than Friends

Chapter 1. Not So Sweet 16

"Hey Kairi!" Sora grinned his original goofy grin at Kairi. The first person to show up at his Sweet 16 (which was at a gym but was like a dance).

And as always Kairi responded with her original giggle, "Hi Sora!" Then she does something silly, like leap on him...which she just did.

Riku, Sora and Kairi have been friends since they were 7. Riku and Sora have been friends since age 5. Well, Riku's a year older but you get the picture.

"I got you something." Kairi smiled and teased him.

"Lemme guess...some new nail polish to match my eyes?" Sora laughed and Kairi nodded sarcastically.

"Oh yes! But...it's not the Perfect Pink you requested..." She giggled.

"Oh..Darn!" Sora laughed. "No seriously, you didn't have to get me anything...WHATCHA GET ME?" Sora laughed and chased Kairi around.

"Your Mom!" Kairi stopped and laughed. Oh yes. Random moments between these two. But they hate it when people say 'Your Mom' so they always made fun and said it anyway. But lately, Sora and Kairi have had a bunch of 'Your Mom' wars. Kairi usually wins. All they have to do is say Your Mom to each other a bunch until they are sick of it! LOL!

"Wanna go?" Sora warned.

"Bring it! OLD MAN!" Kairi laughed and made the 'bring it' gesture with her hands.

"16 is NOT old! You... you red head!" He replied sticking his tongue out.

"OH THAT IS IT MISTER!" Kairi growled. "Your...Mom."

"YOUR Mom." Sora spat back.

"Your Mom." Kairi insisted on winning. She always did.

"YOUR Mom." Sora gripped his fists.

"Your Mom..." Kairi said lazily.

"Your Mom." He copied.

"Your Mom."

"Your Mom."

On and on this went for 15 minutes.

Riku came in, followed by Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, and Aerith.

"Oh...no." Riku sighed.

"What..are..they..saying?" Aerith asked with confusion.

"It's a 'Your Mom' War." Riku said and then he told them what it was and why Sora and Kairi had them.

"Oooh." The rest replied, understanding now.

They watched in amusement. A "Your Mom." Here. "Your Mom." There.

"YOUR DAD!" Sora said excitedly, as if he figured out the hardest equasion in the WORLD.

"You didn't say Your Mom so I win!" Kairi said, copying Sora's grin.

Sora pouted. "Meanie!"

"Poor sport!" Kairi giggled and gasped.

"Oh, whoa! I didn't notice you here!" She laughed as she looked at the group that walked in.

The group had those little anime drops of sweat and they chuckled nervously.

"Someone's Sixteen Today!!!" Yuffie said, changing the subject and handing Sora her present, which he sat down on the table.

Kairi and everyone else put theirs on the table and then turned to talk.

"Yeah Sora... Happy B-Day!" Riku smiled.

"Thanks." Sora grinned back.

Everyone else said their "Happy B-Days and Yay You're 16's".

"So... should we crank up the music?" Sora asked, smiling happily.

"HELLS YEAH!" They all replied with laughs.

With the exception of Leon who just nodded and smiled big.

"You could pull off a mime." Cloud said to Leon seriously.

"Oh...that's funny." Leon said in his normal tone, rolling his eyes.

Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru came on. Everyone was dancing and having fun.

Kairi was skipping around and singing the song with a smile on her face.

"Hold Me, Whatever Lies Beyond This Morning, Is a Little Later On..." She sang to the song.

"Wow. You could do something with that voice." Sora grinned his goofy grin...yet AGAIN.

And...you could guess what Kairi did...

"Thanks! But...I dunno." She GIGGLED her silly giggle. As always...

"Your Mom." Sora said casually.

"Your Mom." Kairi said. Song still on.

"Your Mom." Sora replied.

"Not Again..." Riku sighed.

"They're... stupid." Leon said rolling his eyes.

"Hey! They're better than me!" Yuffie complained.

"Well. You act blonde." Leon replied...still as usual.

"Wanna go, Squall?" Yuffie put up her fists and jumped around.

"It's Leon." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Whatev!" Yuffie giggled.

"Your Mom!" Kairi shouted.

"Your Mom!" Sora shouted back.

"Your Mom!!"

"YOUR MOM!"

"YOUR MOM!"

"Just shut up, Kairi!" Sora sighed.

"NO!" Kairi yelled back as a joke.

"Fine...I'll make you!" Sora laughed.

"Do it!" Kairi threatened.

"I will." Sora smiled evilly.

Kairi looked around. Trying to get a hint at what he might do.

Everyone turned to the two friends.

Sora leaned in just slightly and kissed her.

_Whoa...where is THIS coming from. Oh well just go with it- he's a good kisser! Wait, don't think that! Yes, I thought it anyway...ya he's a good kisser. ... Maybe this isn't just to shut me up... _Kairi thought.

Everyone exchanged "Whoa's" and "Wow's" and "...Random's" and "Aww's". It was funny.

Soon everyone was like,

". . . ."

"Ten Years Later!!" Yuffie yelled.

Kairi and Sora broke apart.

Sora just blinked once. Kairi blushed a deep red.

"See? I can shut you up!" Sora laughed, slightly embarrased.

Kairi (who was blushing a deep shade of scarlett red) grinned evilly.

". . . . Your Mom." Kairi did a 'muhaha' laugh.

Everyone looked at each other like, "WTF?"

Sora gritted his teeth!

"YOU...SUCK!" Sora grr'ed in a playful way.

"Uh huh, I suck very well..." Kairi was joking but everyone raised their eyebrows and Sora took a step away.

"GOSH PEOPLE! Trying to be funny!" Kairi giggled.

"Riiighhht." Cloud rolled his eyes.

Riku twitched, Aerith giggled, and Leon and Yuffie just had a "WTF" face on.

"Oh...kaaayyy." Riku just randomly started talking to Leon.

Yuffie's face brightened. "I JUST NOTICED! SORA LIKES KAIRI!!!!" Yuffie yelled over the music- everyone looked at her with those drops of sweat again.

Sora blushed and he glanced at Kairi. She had a funny look on her face.

_Oh...crap. _Sora thought in his mind.

"Nuh uh! Just trying to shut up her up!!" Sora defended himself.

_guess it was just to shut me up. _She sighed. _Oh well...play along._

"Ew! Why would I like Sora? We are BEST friends we were JUST kidding around!" Kairi rolled her eyes but she had an uncertain look on her face that Yuffie INSTANTLY noticed. Well, Yuffie WAS Kairi's BFFL...next to Sora!

_See why I couldn't say anything... _Sora sighed.

Yuffie shook her head slightly. "Whatever you say..."

"Would ya just leave 'em alone?" Leon bossed Yuffie.

"Nope." Yuffie smirked.

"Brat." Leon commented stiffly.

"MIME!" Yuffie pointed with a laugh.

Cloud laughed with her, noticing she liked his earlier joke.

Leon gave him a death glare and Cloud stopped with a chuckle.

Aerith rolled her eyes and said sweetly... "Ooh a slow song!"

Everyone looked amongst each other.

Sora scratched the back of his head. _Just ask Kairi to dance! It's not hard! _He argued in his head. _No way she doesn't like me like that! Maybe she does but she's lying. She kissed me back! No...it was just a freaking joke to her. _

"NO!" Sora yelled out loud.

"Uhh...did a guy just ask him to dance or something?" Yuffie wondered.

"Woops...I said that out lou-" Sora stopped what he was saying and turned his head.

_Riku. Is. Dancing. With. Kairi. And. It's. Way. Too. Close. _Sora grr'ed.

"Uh oh." Aerith looked sad.

"What is it?" Cloud asked worried.

"Look..." Aerith pointed.

"Oh...crap." Cloud responded. "That picture on the wall IS pretty crooked."

_Stupid..._ Aerith sighed.

"NOT THAT!" She turned his head to Sora, Kairi, and Riku. "THAT!" She yelled a little loudly.

Everyone turned to her.

"What?!? Aerith likes Riku and she's jealous??" Cloud said loudly.

_WHAT.THE... _Aerith TRIED to control her anger.

"HUH?" Riku said with a HUGE 'WTF' look.

"You do!?! OMG! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME??" Yuffie asked her.

"NOOO!!!! SORA LIKES KAIRI AND HE IS PISSED!!!" Aerith said...as she lost control of her anger.

"...WHOA! AERITH SWORE!" Cloud said stupidly.

"You guys are so stupid." Leon said, playing with his belts.

"Ummm..." Kairi raised her eyebrow and stepped away from Riku.

"WE...DON'T...LIKE...EACH...OTHER...WE...WERE...BORED!" Riku said, twitching.

"Riiight." Aerith said, calmer now.

"Then why were you dancing CLOSE?" Sora winced and made an aggravated face at what he said.

"I KNEW SORA LIKED KAIRI!!!" The ninja girl, Yuffie jumped happily.

"NO!" Sora said... who sucked at lying.

Riku laughed. "I find this funny."

"...Why?" Sora asked- extremely pissed.

"Stop arguing!" Aerith growled.

"You started it!" Riku told her.

"No! Sora was mad I had to say something!" Aerith fought back.

"Now you like Sora?" Yuffie asked- really confuzzled.

"What? NO WAY! I like Cloud!" Aerith answered angrily. When she realized what she said she slammed her head on her hand. _...Crap_

"YOU DO?" Cloud asked. He looked like a happy gothic puppy.

"YAY YOU!" Yuffie smiled.

Leon just watched with amusement.

"Whoa..." Sora figited nervously.

"...Uh...umm." Aerith sighed and hid her burning cheeks with her hands.

"EVERYOBODY JUST SHUT UP!" Kairi yelled with her hands balled at her sides.

Yuffie stuck out her tongue.

"OhMyGosh! It's Sora's birthday don't ruin it. No one cares who anyone likes! So just...CHILL!" Kairi hissed angrily but glanced at Sora with a sad face. Aqwardness would come soon between them, she knew it.

"But...Aerith likes me?" Cloud asked confused.

Arguing continued.

Sora got so pissed he just- shut off the stupid music and kicked the wall and walked right out.

"Told you!" Kairi growled and stormed after Sora.

Yuffie punched Leon's stomach- which didn't seem to hurt him.

"All YOUR fault." She folded her arms.

_Why do I hang out with idiots? _He wondered.

"No it's mine! Leon did NOTHING! LIKE USUAL!" Aerith said dramatically.

"What's THAT suppose to mean?" Leon growled.

Aerith sobbed and Cloud put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oooh La La." Yuffie giggled.

"KNOCK IT OFF, YUFF!" Aerith hissed and sighed.

_What is up with Aerith? _They all wondered.

"WHAT THE HELL, SORA!?!" Kairi yelled from outside and everyone ran out the gym to see what happened.

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

**OMG!! I liked it!! WOW! I never LIKE a chapter I've written before...so you better like it too. LOL! Please review. Remember this is a ROMANCE/DRAMA/COMEDY! It is RATED T for swearing and such. So..yeah lol. REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Kairi's Gift

**HI! I AM SOO BLONDE! I kept putting RikuxOOC when I MEANT to put RikuxOC wow...I was tired. LOL! Yeah, the OC will come in SOON and her name is gonna be... DRUM ROLL PLEASE! ...(a drum rolls along the road) (I get an anime sweat drop) HAHA VERY FUNNY! Who writes this script??? Oh wait...me...heheh. ANYWAYS! THE OC IS GONNA BE RACHEL! Nice name huh? Rachel and Riku? LOL Rachel is my name but it's not me. Rachel's just a cool name so yeah. Me ish blonde..er than Barbie. YAY! Sorry I hyper and at a friend's house so...yeah. On with the chappie! (Gonna be a sad one) T-T**

**(P.S. I found out the end of KH 1 and 2... the end of KH 1 is depressing. T-T) **

**ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

More Than Friends

Chapter 2. Kairi's Gift

"WHAT THE HELL, SORA!?!" Kairi yelled from outside and everyone ran out the gym to see what happened.

"WHAT?!!" Sora yelled back at Kairi as everyone came out.

"You are so...freaking...STUBBORN!" Kairi was up in Sora's face. No one looked happy. No one was kidding around.

"I AM NOT!" Sora defended.

"YES YOU ARE! YOU JUST PROVED YOURSELF WRONG!"

The two were an inch apart- but they were yelling as if they were a mile away.

"Well, my NOT SO SWEET 16 was a MESS! I will look like an IDIOT at school!" Sora complained.

"Oh...you care about your reputation! I see how you are..." Kairi made a disgusted face at him.

"Kairi, you know that's not what I mean..." Sora's voice softened.

"Then what DO you mean?"

"...Nothing. I don't know." Sora stepped back and looked down.

Kairi rolled her eyes and sighed. "See? Here you go again...making no sence." She calmed down her voice a bit.

"This is all MY fault." Aerith sighed dramatically.

"No. It's Sora's. Cause he is TOO chicken shit to tell Kairi he loves her!" Yuffie growled.

"But, I don't like-" Sora was interupted.

"Oh...don't start!" Yuffie growled again.

"But I don-" Sora was clearly frustrated with Yuffie.

"I said...DON'T START!" Yuffie raised a fist in the air.

"Oh don't try to act tough Miss Daisy.." Sora retorted sarcastically.

"Scared of 'er?" Leon asked Sora.

"No way!" Sora hissed.

Kairi stood there with her arms folded.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU GUYS!" Cloud and Riku started yelling at them all.

"Aren't THEY angels?" Yuffie muttered angrily.

Another comback was made. More fighting began.

It all led up to someone punching Sora in the jaw- that someone was Riku.

"What the heck, Riku? You retard!" Kairi whacked Riku in the head with her purse.

"He said he doesn't like me like 50 times already! God!" Kairi hissed and everyone fell silent.

Sora was mad, sad, and his jaw was purple. He had his hand on it and was looking down.

Sora just looked up at Riku and punched him back.

Riku gave Sora the death glare as he held HIS jaw.

_Oh crap... I gotta go._ Sora didn't think twice. He began to walk off.

Kairi followed.

"CHICKEN!" Riku screamed back.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Kairi asked him softly.

"What the hell do you think?" Sora asked her agrravated.

_Crap, I didn't wanna be mean to HER._

Kairi huffed. "I think...you're being a jerk!"

"I just-" Sora turned to appologize and he let go of his aching jaw.

Kairi glanced at it. "What Sora? You just... what?" She asked with an ANGRY tone.

_No response from Sora... _Kairi was ticked.

Kairi punched him on the jaw again. He moaned with pain.

She walked off. "You can just forget the note I gave you in your gift!" She yelled, a crack in her voice. Sora glanced up and saw tears in her eyes as she turned and ran off.

"Kairi..." Sora whispered when she was long gone.

_I wanna go home..._ Sora sighed.

The rest of his so called friends had left already. All had taken back their gifts. Kairi's remained.

He grabbed it and opened it slowly.

His jaw ached.

Inside was a keychain for his keyblade. It was made from Thassala (SP?) Shells and the one that Sora gave to Kairi 9 years ago was the biggest piece on it. A note was in it, and read:

Hey Sora,

You are my bestest buddy in the WHOLE world. I don't know what I'd do without you! Happy 16! Maybe you can gimme a ride to school now...huh? Just kidding! LOL! The big Thassala shell on the keychain... does it look familiar to you? The first day we met, you gave me that. I've kept it forever. Now- it's on your keyblade for good luck! Just incase Heartless come again. (Or if you need to pass next week's history test- bring it to school). LOL!

XoxoxoxoX Love, Kairi OxoxoxoxO

_Wow... I screwed up big time..._ Sora sighed and noticed he was gonna cry.

_Dudes don't cry!_ He thought, mad at himself.

Sora put the keychain on his keyblade. He smiled to himself. His jaw ached. He sighed and walked home.

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

**Oh! Snap! Sad...I know. LOL! Can you guess what's gonna happen later? (COUGH COUGH ...heartless... COUGH) Next chappie I know what I'm doing! YAY ME! Click the little review button now...ok? **


	3. Not Again!

**OH EM EFFING GEE!!! I only have 5 reviews?? 5?? My gosh and gollies people... I like this story... (I have puppy face) PLEASE REVIEW THIS TIME! ...Unless no one is reading my story. I wouldn't be surprised LOL. Oh well... KH 1's ending is SOO depressing. T-T **

**Anyways... This Chapter Is Gonna Be... idk. LOL. VERY Fluffyful! YAY FLUFF! Oh and Rachel comes in this chapter! YIPPEE! **

**...Do I REALLY need a disclaimer...?**

**(Sora pops out of no where and my eyes bug out)**

**Sora: Yes! You need a disclaimer, Rachel! Otherwise people will think you own me and the other charectors.**

**Me: Well...that wouldn't be too bad...**

**Sora: (Twitch)**

**Me: Oh fine! Be that way! **

**Sora: (Grins)**

**Me: (Rolls My Eyes)**

**Sora: CAN I SAY IT? PALEEZZ?**

**Me: Oh sure, but I'm gonna mess you up this chapter! I will make you SUFFER!**

**Sora: Try me... **

**Me: Oh, I Will!**

**Sora: Anyways, Rachel does NOT own me...(whispers) Kairi Does... **

**(Kairi Pops Out of No Where)**

**Kairi: You shouldn't have said that, Sora. (Evil Grin)**

**Sora: (Nervous Look) Uhh and Rachel doesn't own anyone else either EXCEPT ... Rachel. Heheh BYE!**

**(Kairi grabs Sora and they disappear.)**

**OKAY! Sora guys- that was random!!! And I DON'T WANNA KNOW what they are doing... SO on with the STORY! Oh and I wanted to make it clear for my story that the ending of KH 1 was different and KH 2 hasn't happened... k? **

**Finally, I'll shut up... here ya go!**

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

More Than Friends

Chapter 3. Not Again!

_I have school. School sucks. No one is my friend anymore! UGH! _Sora just couldn't stop thinking about what happened two days ago. He hated Mondays.

Sora walked down the hallway of his school. Riku saw him and gave him an evil glare.

_Everyone will get over it soon... right? _Sora sighed.

Sora's first class was gym. That was a thing he was good at.

"Okay kids, today we have to partner up. But I'm doing the partnering!" Sora's teacher, Mr. Jackson (A/N: Random Name LOL) said to them.

Everyone sighed and growled. Especially Sora. He had Riku and Kairi in this class. _Oh Shit! This is NOT good..._

"Sora...you're with..." Mr. Jackson started to say.

"Um..Mr. Jackson... I don't feel so good..can I sit out?" Kairi asked shyly interupting Mr. Jackson.

"Oh. I guess." He shook his head.

Sora turned to see Kairi. He knew why she had said it, just incase they got paired up. Kairi didn't look to good to him, though. They caught a glance at each other.

_Oh, I do not need this problem with Sora along with my problems at home. _Kairi thought miserably about her home problems...

_Why does she look so... horrible today? _Sora asked himself. They quickly looked away after a second of realizing they were looking at each other.

"Sora you're with Rachel, since Kairi's out." Mr. Jackson finally stated.

Sora nodded.

"Hey, I'm Rachel. I'm new." Rachel said waving to him.

"Oh, cool. Name's Sora. So, where you from, Rachel?" He asked her, but was a little distracted.

Rachel had long red hair, a green plain t-shirt over a black long sleeved t-shirt. She had on black capris with sparkley pink belts and chains. She had a black armband with a pink skull on her arm. Also, with huge green hoop earings. She acted differently from her looks.

"Halloween Town." She smiled. (A/N: That is my favorite place in the first Kingdom Hearts. But she changed her style...hehe.)

"OH. I've been there before. I didn't see you though..." Sora grinned.

"...WAIT! YOU'RE Sora?? THE Sora? The one that destroyed Oogie Boogie??" Rachel asked with those huge anime eyes as her hands clapped together.

"...Yeah. I guess you've heard of me!" Sora laughed.

"Oh My Gosh! YOU SOO ROCK! I hated that retarded fat pig!" She giggled.

"Okay enough with the talk everyone... now we're doing obstacle courses, you against your partner. Riku and ... where'd your partner go?" Mr. Jackson asked Riku.

"Oh he had to go to the office." Riku told him.

"Fine. Kairi can you please play?" Mr. Jackson asked her.

Kairi shook her head.

"NOW! Or you get an F!" He hollared at her.

"Fine." Kairi muttered and got up.

She glared at Riku.

Riku glared back.

"Do those two hate each other or something?" Rachel asked Sora.

"Uhh..." Sora frowned. He didn't answer. Rachel took the hint he didn't wanna say.

"GO!" Mr. Jackson blew his whistle and Riku and Kairi were off.

Kairi raced quickly on her feet. She jumped over 3 hurdles but fell on the fourth.

"Bye bye!" Riku hissed as he zipped on past the hurdles.

Kairi growled and stepped through the tires, lagging behind. She ducked under the pole and climbed up a rope.

She fell. Her ankle twisted.

Riku, the jerk kept on going. Everyone in the gym was pretty much trying to help her.

Kairi sighed and held her ankle with her eyes shut tight.

"Sora- help her to the nurse." Mr. Jackson commanded.

Sora nodded slowly and Kairi sighed deeply.

"Um, you okay?" Sora asked her, helping her up.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?" Kairi bit her lip. She didn't want the tears to fall in front of everyone. Riku was beating her and being a jerk, Sora was helping her all the way across the school when they were in the middle of a fight, and... her home problems- maybe even worse than home problems...

Kairi felt bad, she glanced down and saw his keyblade with her keychain on it.

_He'll need to be using it soon... I have to patch this stupid argument up and tell him! _Kairi sighed and walked aqwardly with Sora. She had to hop on one foot.

When they were out of the gym she decided to talk.

"It's not my foot that hurts..." Kairi said quietly.

"Well...what is it?" Sora asked with confusion.

"I know we're suppose to go to the nurse- but you need to know this." Kairi sat down with him on the bench in the hallway.

"They're...back." Kairi's voice cracked and tears sprung and fell.

"W-what is?" Sora didn't want to believe it. So he asked again.

"The Heartless!" She cried.

"Th- they tried to.. uh take me last night. But. They only accomplished... killing my parents." She sobbed.

"WHAT?!? How come you didn't tell anyone?" He yelled but his voice calmed down. He put a hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"I didn't dare to... not alone." Kairi whispered.

"I'll tell someone with you." Sora was blinking stupidly. _THOSE EFFING HEARTLESS!!!_

"Sora. I don't wanna lose my home again. I want a normal life. I don't wanna lose my friends. And I-" Kairi sighed.

"I don't wanna lose you again. I almost died. You almost died. Riku almost died... we ALL almost died. Infact my parents ARE dead." Kairi looked down.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here... I have an idea." Sora helped Kairi quickly to the nurse.

Kairi got sent home.

"I'm gonna help her- so I gotta go with her." Sora told the nurse.

The nurse rolled her eyes and nodded and they started to walk back. Well, Kairi hopped.

"This may be a good time to tell you I never found my parents." Sora told her.

"You've been living alone?" Kairi asked him.

"Yes." Sora saw Kairi was tired so they sat down against a (A/N: Dun dun DUN!) Paopu tree.

"Oh. I am now, to." She sighed.

"So...they really are here?" He asked her.

"Yes. And trying to take ME!" Kairi let some more tears fall.

Sora took her hand to comfort her.

"Well you ARE the Princess of Heart I guess..." Sora reminded her.

"Huh? Oh... yeah. I always forget." Kairi looked off into the sunset. The memories of everything came back. A lump was in her throat. A terrible feeling swept over her. She rememered the day the island was sucked up, the day she was seperated from friends, the day Sora risked his life to save her, the day she was so many different people at once, she was the same as Sora. It seems like he always forgets that. _Sora, you idiot! I love you and you wanna make life hard for me... YOU SUCK!_ Kairi was mad and confused but tears streamed down more. The lump in her throat grew bigger.

She lost control. She was crying. Crying hard. Shaking uncontrollably. She burried her head into Sora's chest.

They didn't talk. They just sat there. Sora put his arm around her and rubbed her back.(A/N: Ahhh fluffyness is aqward to write!)

Sora looked at his watch. Kairi was still crying. School would be out soon and all of his ex-friends lol, would be walking this way soon.

"Kairi, we should go. The kids from school are going to be coming this way soon." Sora suggested, he was losing his voice so it was quiet.

She looked up and nodded. He helped her up. She was tearing now.

It was quiet as they walked back.

Sora glanced at Kairi. She sobbed or shuddered every few minutes.

They got to Kairi's house.

She just sighed. "I don't wanna go home. No one's there." She teared.

"Oh yeah...sorry. Um, you could just go over to my house if you want right now." Sora thought that sounded kind of...you know. But she just nodded and they went to his house.

(A/N: If you sick- SICK people wanna think sick- SICK things... go ahead...CUZ SORA AND KAIRI DID IT! Just kidding! LOL! You wish! But this story is rated T thankyouverymuch! -.-' ew. Anyways..)

(A/N: Okay now I have writers block thanks to you!!! You...loser perverts! I'm all grossed out from nasty thoughts...so gimme a minute to think...)

(A/N: OKAY! I'm good now! That took me 5 minutes to get over cuz I started watching Pirates of The Caribbean...lol.)

Ok...so they went to his house but before they got there, Riku shoved Sora.

AND since he shoved Sora, Kairi went flying and fell, causing her ankle to get hurt worse, which lead her to scream, Sora got pissed, the rest of the group (and now Rachel- you'll see why soon) came running and starting yelling "KNOCK IT OFF RIKU!" while Kairi's going "Ow ow ow ow" and Sora's all GRR and Riku's all RAWR! So..yeah.

"What do you want NOW?" Sora asked heatedly.

"I wanna fight." Riku said calmly.

Sora remembered the Heartless stuff.

Sora lipped to Kairi. "Should I tell him?" But he didn't say it outloud.

Kairi nodded.

"I don't wanna fight...yet. The Heartless are back." Sora said grimly.

"WHAT?" Riku, Yuffie, Leon, Aerith and Cloud gasped.

Rachel blinked. "The things that Jack tried to make dance?"

Yuffie and Leon looked at each other like, "WTF?"

"...Yeah those." Sora sighed.

"Are you lying?" Riku asked stepping up to Sora.

"He's telling the truth." Kairi said wincing.

"They killed my parents last night. Trying...to take me." Kairi felt sick. She didn't move.

Everyone gasped.

"Not again!" Riku whined.

"Yeah, again." Kairi said.

"This isn't funny. It's serious this time, so are we all gonna be cool again- or what?" Sora asked.

"No." Riku growled.

Everyone looked around.

Riku was friends with Rachel who was friends with everyone. Aerith and Cloud are friends. Yuffie and Leon are friends. Sora and Kairi are friends.

"Guess not." Sora sighed.

Sora turned and helped Kairi up.

Bad timing. A little Shadow Heartless came by them.

Then, 2 more came, and then 4, and then 8. They multiplied. Millions of Shadow Heartless.

Going right after Kairi.

She screamed- hoping away on one foot and two arms.

"Kairi!" Sora attacked half the Heartless away.

He pulled her up. No one was helping them- the jerks.

"Sora...?" Kairi started to ask him, hitting the stupid Heartless away.

"Yeah?" He replied fumbling into his house with Kairi and his Keyblade while trying to attack.

"I don't wanna get seperated again." Kairi teared.

"I...(winces from getting hit) don't ei-ther." Sora didn't have time to cure himself or use a potion.

"OW!" Kairi yelled as she got clawed at in the ankle, she kicked the little creature.

(A/N: Imagine how much pain they'd go through if it weren't a game...)

Sora had Kairi in his arms. 3 Heartless left. He killed them all in one hit. Grabbing as much munny and health points he could get. (A/N: LOL)

Riku and the rest outside WERE fighting some other Heartless. Shocking.

Sora set Kairi down and she winced.

"This...really...sucks." Kairi sighed.

Sora said nothing. He had time and cured himself and Kairi with his magic.

_Wow... I haven't had to do that for a while! I could have done that when Riku punched me! _Sora thought.

"YAY! Fixed ankle." Kairi sighed with relief.

Sora laughed, though they weren't in a funny situation.

"I need to tell you something before it's too la-" Kairi was interupted.

"Sora! Some little flying thing is asking where you are!" Riku barged in and told him.

Sora raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, Tink!" Sora noticed the little green fairy by Riku.

"King (she panted) Mickey would like to (she panted again) see you ASAP!" Tinkerbell pleaded. (A/N: She's gonna talk in this lol)

"Oh..no." Sora sighed.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"We have another adventure headed our way.." Sora sighed.

"NOT BEFORE I TELL YOU THIS!" Kairi folded her arms.

"We don't have TIME!" Tinkerbell hissed.

"Be nice! We have time! Now, what is it?" Sora asked.

Kairi pulled him into the other room and shut the door.

"Oh they're nice." Tinkerbell rolled her eyes.

Riku laughed at the fairy's behavior.

"Sora... if we get seperated you have to know..." Kairi began.

"SORA!" Tinkerbell yelled.

"Oh screw it!!!!" Kairi yelled.

"WHAT!?!" Sora asked totally annoyed at everything.

"I love you!" Kairi finally said.

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

**(Sora pops out again)**

** Sora: YOU'RE MEAN! YOU WON'T TELL ANYONE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

** Me: Muhhaaahhaa, oh and HAHA I made you suffer!**

** Sora: (Pouts) How? (Sniffle)**

** Me: YOU ARE SOO SLOW! KAIRI WAS CRYING AND HURT AND THERE'S HEARTLESS AND... **

** Sora: (Fell Asleep)**

**Me: Oh...GOD! Just review people!!**


	4. So Emotionally Fluffy

**I AM BACK AFTER A FEW DAYS! HOW WAS YOUR TURKEY DAY EVERYONE? Did ya miss me? Huh? Huh? LOL! Yeah, me bored. I had a perrty cool school break! Woot! **

**(Sora appears again)**

**Sora: DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Me: Oh for the love of... (cringes)**

**Sora: Be nice! I wanna see what happens next! I've been waiting forever...**

**Me: Hmm then I should wait to update...**

**Sora: NO! I'll be good.**

**Me: Ok, fine!**

**Sora: YAY! Oh, and Rachel doesn't own Kingdom Hearts she only owns the story and the Rachel girl! (grins)**

**Me: STOP WITH THE GRINNING!**

**Sora: (frowns)**

**Me: MUCH BETTER! Now--- on with the chappie!**

**Sora: (grins again)**

**Me: -.-'**

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

More Than Friends

Chapter 4. So Emotionally Fluffy

"I love you!" Kairi yelled to Sora.

Everyone had enough time to blink once.

Then darkness formed under Kairi. Starting to pull her in.

"Kairi!" Sora jumped to where Kairi was and tried to pull her up. He was failing.

"I lo-" Sora tried to tell her but she was pulled back in.

"ve you too..." Sora whispered at himself and blinked.

_Shit!_

He jumped in the darkness to follow after her.

He fell hard and blacked out.

_Where am I? _Sora woke up and noticed he was on a hard, cold floor.

"SORA!" Kairi leaped on him.

He winced.

She bit her lip. "Hehe, sorry."

"It's okay." Sora sat up and looked around.

"Where the heck are we?" Sora asked.

"I don't know- you've only been passed out for maybe 40 minutes. When we went through the darkness- it took us here." Kairi told him.

She was kneeling by him and he was sitting up against a wall now. The room was sealed in hard, cold, grey rock. There was an extremely small window high up.

"Oh." Sora said and then paused remembering everything that happened. Including what Kairi said to him.

Kairi noticed he remembered because of the puzzled, but happy, kinda sad look on his face. She blushed instantly.

"Are you okay, now?" Sora asked her.

She nodded.

"Oh... and I might want to tell you something." She said.

"What..?" Sora asked.

"I...I've had a keyblade since the day I was taken from the island." Kairi said.

"You have?" Sora asked surprised, but smiling.

"Yeah. The Heart Key." She stated. "The True Princess of Heart always gets it." She pulled out a keyblade with a pink glow and a Minnie Mouse Keychain. It had hearts going down the sides.

"The funny thing is- it's the counterpart to yours. Queen Minnie used to have this one and King Mickey used to have yours." She blushed.

"So...that means King Mickey used to be the Keyblade Master and Queen Minnie used to be the True Princess of Heart?" Sora asked baffled.

"Yes." Kairi nodded.

"How come you didn't tell anyone...?" He wondered.

Kairi just shrugged.

They sat there and talked about random things for a while. Kairi decided to bring up 'THE Subject'.

"I meant what I said earlier you know..." Kairi looked away.

A second ago they were talking about how fun it is to kill Heartless sometimes (A/N: HECK YES!)

"Wha...OH...um..." Sora realised what she was talking about.

_Does this HAVE to be so aqward? He knows I know he like, no, LOVES me... why can't he effing SAY IT??? _She felt sick...very sick.

"OW! Oh...hi people!" The spunky Rachel landed before them.

Kairi sighed. A HUGE sigh.

"What did I do something wrong? Where are we anyway?? It's like...BORING in here." She said.

Sora looked at Kairi, she was looking down.

"Where's, um, every..one else?" Sora was overly distracted.

"I dunno. Everyone was arguing so I just- was fighting those stupid 'can't dance' freaks by myself. Some black crap pulled me here." Rachel said as she plopped on the ground like a little kid.

"What's wrong with HER?" Rachel asked Sora, very obnoxiously.

"I'm...tired..." Kairi looked up and blinked angrily.

Rachel turned around and started childishly digging her nail in the cracks of the rocky wall.

"Kairi?" Sora asked softly as his face met up with hers.

"What?" Kairi asked quietly, but kind of heatedly.

"I was trying to tell you before. That I-" Sora was FINALLY going to tell her but...

"Ouchies! Leon! Get off of me!" Yuffie and Leon fell now before them now.

Yuffie playfully shoved him off. Leon smirked and stood up.

"Whoa...weird place." Leon said examining the room.

Sora was turned away from Kairi and they both looked EXTREMELY aggravated at the timing...

"Hi." Sora and Kairi both said glumly.

"Wow. You guys sound like Leon!" Yuffie laughed.

Leon laughed too, "You think you're funny?"

"More than you at least!" She giggled.

Everyone started talking Sora just looked at Kairi again.

"ANYWAYS, I was TRYING to tell you I-" Sora started again.

"OWW!" Someone fell on top of Kairi.

"What the hell, Riku?" Kairi looked up at him. It was a definate WRONG position.

Everyone (but Sora) looked at them and started laughing.

Sora was pretty ticked off... probably thinking, _WHO WROTE THIS SCRIPT? _(A/N: hehe NOT me... (whistles))

Riku blinked. Kairi rolled her eyes and shoved him off.

"This...is...NOT...my day!" Kairi hissed angrily. "...I wanna go home...I want my parents again...I want..." Kairi trailed off. _I want to make sure Sora and I won't get seperated ever again... _She thought.

Everyone stopped laughing.

A clank sounded by the wall behind Sora and Kairi.

A crash was heard and Kairi was thrown to the back of the room- she hit her head on the rocky wall.

Sora dodged the collapsing wall and leaned by Kairi.

"Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!" Sora shook her. No response. (A/N: Sound familiar?

"Give us the girl!" A dark figure stood before them all.

Suddenly, Aerith and Cloud landed in front of this all. They freaked and ran by Sora and Kairi.

"...What hap-?" Aerith started to ask but decided to shut up.

"We need the TRUE Princess of Heart." The figure said.

"Who's 'we'?" Sora asked still holding the passed-out Kairi up.

"The Greatest Evil Forces of All Time!" The dark person said.

"Like THAT helps.." Yuffie sighed.

Suddenly everyone was thrusted into the air and sucked into another rock covered room.

"WHAT THE HELL??" Yuffie asked as she landed uncomfortably on the ground.

"That was odd..." Aerith said.

Leon nodded.

Everyone was talking amongst each other. Sora still held Kairi tenderly.

Eventually, everyone fell asleep against the walls.

_Ow...my head. What happened? _Kairi wondered as she looked up.

Sora was holding her and he was asleep against the wall.

_What the heck? _She looked around- the room looked different. She remembered the wall breaking. _We must've been taken to a new room or something._

"Sora..." Kairi whispered and shook Sora's shoulder.

"Sora!" She whispered a little louder and shook his shoulder again.

"Huh...What?" Sora looked beside him and there was Kairi.

"Thank God! Are you okay?" Whispered Sora.

"I'm fine! Just a little head ache- what happened?" She asked.

He told her the story.

"Oh no. I hate being the effing **TRUE **PRINCESS OF HEART!" She said dramatically.

Tears started falling for like the billionth time that day.

"Kairi...c'mon don't cry..." Sora pleaded.

She looked up at him with her tear covered eyes.

He hugged her. And held on. (A/N: Blec! The fluffiness...so very cheesey..like PIZZA OF DOOM! Die you EVIL pizza!)

"I love you, Kairi." He whispered in her ear. (A/N: AAH! THE FLUFF! IT BURNS! Twitch)

(A/N: THE ONLY THING THAT CAN TAKE MY MIND OFF THE FLUFFY IS ONE THING: Your Mom YOUR MOM your mommy YOUR MOM okay I'm good now.)

Kairi didn't say a word. But, she was a lot happier now. She loosened her grip around him and faced him, smiling.

Sora grinned. (A/N: STUPID GRINNING!)

Kairi leaned towards him again, and kissed his cheek. "I love you too." She whispered.

(A/N: ...Sucks for me- the rest of this chapter's gonna be FLUFF)

Sora leaned his back against the wall again and looked up at the ceiling. It was high up and made of rock- like the rest of the room.

He must have been looking up at it forever because Kairi had fallen asleep. Her head rested on his shoulder and his arm was around her. He too, fell asleep.

(A/N: Now for fluff from the REST of the charectors MUHAHA)

Riku woke up to muffled sobs. He turned his head.

"Rachel. What's wrong?" He asked her quietly.

She looked up, surprised someone heard her.

"N-nothing." Rachel wiped her tears quickly. (A/N: What is up with all the girls crying?)

"Then why are you crying?" Riku scooted closer to her.

She shrugged.

He couldn't see her face very well, her thick hair was in front of it.

He pushed some of her hair behind her ears. She looked at him.

"Uhh, let's just say I can't talk about it...right now." She sighed.

"Oh. I guess that's okay." Riku said.

She smiled sadly. "I'd tell you but it's a long story. I'll tell you in the morning, I promise. You're...the only person I trust right now."

Riku couldn't help but smile. "Okay...but you don't have to."

She just nodded off. Soon she fell asleep against the wall. Riku fell asleep too.

"Aerith, Aerith, AERITH!" Cloud was poking Aerith and quietly trying to wake her up, he couldn't sleep from what he was thinking about.

"What is it, Cloud?" She asked a tiny bit irritated.

"Sorry, but... I had to ask something..." He said.

"Well, what?" She whispered.

"Do you really like me?" He asked.

She almost laughed, he sounded like a little kid.

She nodded, blushing.

"Cuz, I like you too." Cloud smiled.

". . . . . . ." Aerith blushed. "You sound like a 5 year old! No offence..."

"Am not!" He laughed.

She laughed to. Which woke Leon up.

"What are you two laughing about?" He asked, annoyed.

"Nothing." Aerith whispered while giggling.

Leon rolled his eyes.

Aerith leaned over and kissed Cloud, on the lips.

He blushed and she turned around and went to sleep.

"Aerith kissed me!!" He whispered to himself.

Then fell asleep-snoring. (A/N: LOL zZzZzZz)

Leon looked over at Yuffie. He smiled.

She was so, helpless just laying there, sleeping.

_Oh GOD, I like Yuffie! _Leon noticed.

Just at that time, Yuffie looked over at him, waking up.

"Are we home yet?" She asked him while stretching.

"No." He said as usual.

She looked around. "Oh.."

"It's okay. We'll get back home soon.." Leon put his hand on top of her's.

_OMG! Leon is ACTUALLY trying to make me feel better (INSERT SCREAM HERE) _Yuffie thought as she smiled.

Yuffie stopped smiling. "What if we DON'T get home...?" She put her head on her knees.

"You know what? I really don't know..." Leon touched Yuffie's cheek gently and then just stared up at nothing, blinking. (A/N: Blinking is fun when you're bored- try counting how many blinks you can do in a minute LOL)

Yuffie scooted over right beside him and curled up in a little ball and fell asleep. Leon didn't move, he fell asleep to. And while they were sleeping Yuffie's head ended up leaning on his shoulder.

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

**Cute. Fluffy. Random. That would pretty much sum up this chappie! Please review!!! Hope ya liked it!!!**

**(Am now accepting ideas!)**

**(Kairi pops out)**

**Kairi: GUESS WHAT? Sora doesn't know what happened in that chapter cuz I tied him up in my closet!!!**

**(Me and Kairi high five)**

**Me: SWEETNESS! **

**Kairi: But I missed it too, cuz I was busy with him!**

**Me: oO' UHH sure...**


	5. PRINCESS Rachel?

**It's 10:30 on a Saturday night... I still don't have internet so I have to do the uploading at school or friends' houses. (I just moved into a new house so we have no phone, internet, or cable.) All I have is my Kingdom Hearts game, My Sims Games, A few other games, my dvd's, my gameboy, my stereo, my UN-internet computer, and my school laptop to keep me busy. I am bored now, so you ended up getting 2 chapters for the long wait!! YAY YOU!**

**(Riku comes out of no where)**

**Riku: I'm BARELY in the story, lady!**

**Me: Oh boo hoo!**

**Riku: (Starts crying) T-T I feel so unloved! I wanna be in the story!!**

**Me: -.-' Okay, I'll try, but have a cookie and shut up!**

**Riku: YAY! (Eats Cookie)**

**Me: Idiot!**

**Riku: Oh and Sora and Kairi couldn't come... they're in Kairi's closet I guess... so I gotta do the disclaimer!**

**Me: Oo' Okay...sure.**

**Riku: Rachel doesn't own us, luckily.**

**Me: (Evil Glare)**

**Riku: BUT She DOES own the story and my sexy Rachel!!!**

**Me: See? Be thankful I give you love in your life!**

**Riku: What are you? God?**

**Me: WHAT? HELL NO!**

**Riku: OO AAH THEN, YOU'RE THE DEVIL!**

**Me: Yep! Now, on with the chapter!**

**(Riku runs away)**

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

More Than Friends

Chapter 5. PRINCESS Rachel?

Leon woke up first, noticing Yuffie snoozing away on his shoulder.

He looked around at everybody, leaning on each other or near each other. Sora and Kairi, Riku and Rachel, Aerith and Cloud... and strangely him and Yuffie.

He felt moving on his shoulder. Yuffie sat up, away from his shoulder and looked around. She stretched.

"Oh. Hi Leon." Yuffie greeted, a little startled he was so close to her.

"Hi." Leon replied casually. He was still a little tired.

"I wonder what time it is..or what day.." Yuffie wondered looking at the window up high.

"Yeah."

"You don't say much do you?" Yuffie teased.

"No." Leon smirked.

"Loser." She laughed.

"Big mouth."

"Oh yeah? Well you're a...small mouth..." Yuffie laughed again.

Leon chuckled slightly. "You're stupid- and that's a compliment to someone who's retarded."

"Ooh, you're first joke! Shocking!" Yuffie giggled after her sarcastic comment.

"What are you people complaining about?" Rachel asked as she woke up from Yuffie's giggling and laughing.

"Your Mom." Yuffie mimicked what Sora and Kairi usually said.

"That's...nice. I'm adopted. That hurts." Rachel said making a fake sad face.

"You are? You really from Halloween Town?" Yuffie asked her.

"Uhh... yeah but..." Rachel was mad at herself. Her secret was about to be blown.

"What are you guys freaking out about?" Sora said while yawning. He left Kairi in the same position- his arm still around her.

"Oh- nothing." Rachel said quickly- too quickly.

"No, what was it?" Yuffie asked, demandedly.

Leon stayed quiet.

"What's with the yelling?" Riku asked waking up.

"Nothing!" Rachel yelled with an annoyed voice.

"Yes, something she won't tell us." Yuffie pointed at Rachel.

Riku looked at Rachel. "The thing you were gonna tell me last night?"

"Umm..." Rachel looked sad now.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked confused.

"OKAY! God, Jack and Sally are my adopted parents and have been since I was 5. I was SUPPOSE to be one of the 'Seven Princesses' but Alice became one because I...wasn't in love." Rachel summarized her story up.

"WHAT!?" Sora, Yuffie, and Riku asked at once.

"The Seven Princesses all fell in love with someone. That's how they had the power to fight, love." Rachel paused and continued. "Snow White- some prince. Belle- Beast. Cinderella- Prince Charming. Aurora- Prince Phillip. Jasmine- Aladin. Alice- a boy back home where she lived. Kairi- Sora, of course. I could not be a princess with great power without any love. That's why Ariel was not one of the princesses. She was not in love either." She finished.

"So...why hide that?" Yuffie asked.

"Because...um...just recently I've fallen in love." Rachel looked down. Hoping no one would guess it was Riku. "And I was 'called' I guess... from someone or...something. I am now one of the seven princesses. Apprently, Alice is out..." She sighed.

"Oh." Yuffie nodded.

Leon seemed to be thinking about this. "If you're a real 'Princess of Heart' then you can contact other princesses. Try contacting Kairi." Leon told her.

"How?" She asked.

"Use your thoughts. Use everything inside of you, the power should just come to you." Leon knew everything about the keyblade and the hearts and the princesses. About weapons and enemies. He didn't know where he learned it all.

Rachel closed her eyes and a few seconds passed.

"Whoa!" Kairi shot up and jolted, causing Sora to jump.

"Wow...I just told Kairi everything and told her to wake up! That was fun!" Rachel laughed.

"That...freaked me out! I can't believe you're a princess now!" Kairi said.

"Also you probably know this already- but love has light- which destroys darkness. Every heart that's in love has stronger light. That light can swallow darkness itself." Rachel added to her story.

By then everyone was up and she noticed everyone knew now.

Riku just stared at her. She blushed a deep shade of red.

"So who DO you love?" Aerith asked, laughing.

"Uh...a person." Rachel blushed deeper, looking away from Riku.

One of the rock walls collapsed again. This time by Leon and Yuffie, who crawled backward and Yuffie almost got hit, Leon pulled her back and she ended up on top of him in the famous 'wrong position'. (A/N: Haha, I use the wrong position a lot xD)

"Give us the True Princess now. We also need the other Princess. The princesses must conjoin, tonight." The person lurked in the dark.

"NO!" Everyone yelled at once.

"Have it your way!" The voice laughed evilly.

"Ah! Kairi!" Sora was holding onto Kairi as she was being attacked by many, many Heartless going after all of them.

Sora and Kairi were attacking with their keyblades. Block, hit, cure, block, hit, potion, block, hit... and on and on it went very quickly.

Rachel had no weapon. She wasn't the 'TRUE PRINCESS OF HEART' like Kairi who was technically their leader, she WAS the leader, the most in love, the one who could save the world with the 'TRUE KEYBLADE MASTER'. While, Rachel only had the power that all the princesses had...

"Eeyah!" Rachel thrusted her arms out and magic flowed from her fingers knocking away many Heartlesses at once. She fought many off.

Riku was attacking with his sword, Leon, his gunblade, Yuffie, those little ninja star thingies, Aerith, her magic, and Cloud with his HUGE blade.

Kairi screamed, they were clawing and ramming into her, Sora's hand held tightly onto her's.

"Sora!" She fell and the Heartless took her down in the darkness.

"NO!" Sora dropped on his knees but the black stuff was gone- he couldn't get back to Kairi this time.

Soon, Rachel was taken. Riku managed to grab her hand before she was pulled in- but his arm gave out, and down she went.

"We're gonna have to do LOTS of fighting, guys." Sora told them.

"Oh yeah!" Riku growled.

Sora noticed everyone was friends again. The fight had patched itself up.

They ran through the collapsed rock wall, door type thing.

"Wait! You guys..." Yuffie was badly hurt from the fight. She had nothing on her for the moment.

"Here." Leon gave her a potion and she was instantly better.

"Thank you." Yuffie said, quietly.

"Are you okay, now?" He asked her.

Yuffie nodded and they ran out together following after the rest of them.

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

**Eh, short! Oh well! Deal with it! You got TWO WHOLE CHAPTERS today! So feel loved! LOL! **

**OH! And all the princess and weapon buisness... well half of it I just made up. It's an idea. So... it's like part of MY story, mmkay? Sorry if it's confuzzling!**

**...Oh and I guess none of our buddies are going to pop out this time! YAY! Peace and quiet! Now, review!! **

**...Now it's too quiet... WHERE'S SORA?**

**(Riku comes out)**

**Riku: Still in the closet with Kairi! Now, I gotta go, bye!**

**(Riku leaves)**

**Me: Oo' just review...**


	6. A Heartless Again

**Okay...the last two chapters and this one...if they suck I am REALLY sorry. It's just that I've taken A LOT of time on them- I kept changing them. Over and OVER until I liked it...but if you don't I am REALLY sorry! Mmkay? Oh! And I know how the rest of the story is going to be, I hope lol. HAHA yeah...oh and yeah I know I make typos but I write these chaps OVER and OVER so...eyah...xD sorry.**

**(Sora comes out)**

**Me: YAY! Sora! I'm not ALONE anymore! (Hugs Sora)**

**Sora: RAPE! RAPE! **

**Me: Dude... I'm HUGGING you... reject!**

**Sora: I was JOKING...duhhh!**

**Me: (Mumbles) reject **

**Sora: Yeah, I'm a reject.**

**Me: So what WERE you and Kairi doing in the closet?**

**Sora: I'll tell you later.**

**Me: -.-' Whateverr loser.**

**Sora: (Sigh) Rachel doesn't own us...yadayadayada you know the rest...**

**Me: . **

**Sora??**

**Me: ...On with the chapter. (Sigh)**

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

More Than Friends

Chapter 6. A Heartless Again

"What the heck?" Yuffie asked cocking her head.

"Hallow Bastion AGAIN? Why must they use OUR old home town?" Aerith sighed.

"This was your home town?" Cloud asked her.

Aerith nodded.

"That sucks. Life sucks sometimes." Cloud showed his true emo look.

Aerith nodded again.

"Apparently, they've built onto it." Leon said.

"Wow, you're right." Sora noticed.

"Ha, I barely remember considering I had a psycho path in my body..." Riku said.

"Yeah... he was a REALLY TOUGH psycho path..." Sora smirked.

"Okay, well let's go, guys!" Yuffie smiled.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered and ran down a corridor.

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

----**Back with Kairi and Rachel**----

"Who ARE you people?" Cinderella asked the people in dark cloaks.

"The Greatest Evil Forces of All Time." The leader replied.

Princess Aurora rolled her eyes.

All 7 were tied up with magical bounded forces. Their bodies dangled from high up.

"So, you're Rachel?" Belle leaned over and asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Alice is kind of lucky to be out of the mess..." Kairi giggled.

The other princesses giggled slightly too.

"I wonder if Sora's okay..." Kairi looked down.

"Oh- the keyblade boy? He's okay now. But when he gets here it will be OVER for him." A cloaked figure said.

"Liar." Kairi hissed.

"Oh. I'm SHAKING!" The figure said again.

"Yeah, you are." She said with attitude.

"How DARE you defy me?" The cloaked figure took her heart just like that. Kairi was lost yet again.

"KAIRI!" All the princesses shouted.

"...Say goodbye for a while girls." Snow White said.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

Soon, all they're hearts were gone before Snow White could answer.

"You deserve it..." The cloaked man said.

"The keyblade boy will be here shortly...I can feel it." Another cloaked one said.

"Yes. We shall be ready." Said another.

There were 4 of them, the cloaked figures. One sounded like a woman and the rest were guys. All with great power.

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

----**Back with Our Gang**----

"There's so many of them!" Riku growled attacking a Heartless one after another.

"Ugh...I know!" Yuffie was chucking her spikey things at them with great speed and cartwheeling away. "Die you losers!"

"Yuffie! Whatch out!" Leon smashed a big one that was right behind her.

"Thanks...AH!" Yuffie flipped away from another. Throwing her thingie at it.(A/N: ANYONE KNOW WHAT HER FRIGGING WEAPONS ARE CALLED?? I'm just gonna call them Star Thingies)

Sora was killing more than any of them. His keyblade moved rythmically with speed, killing off the Heartless. Sora was running, too. He had to get back to Kairi. He just had to.

"Wait up, guys!" Aerith was lagging behind. Magic wasn't always a fast weapon.

"Sorry." Cloud grabbed her arm and dragged her towards everyone else.

"Where do we go, now?" Leon asked as they all looked around the Lift Stop.

"This way!" Sora pointed.

"How do YOU know?" Riku asked folding his arms.

"I have a hunch...c'mon!" Sora pleaded.

They agreed reluctantly. They knew how badly Sora wanted to find Kairi.

The group was now in a hidden room- a rock room none the less- by the keyhole spot.

Sora ran. He stopped abruptly. Everyone slowly aproached behind him.

Everyone saw. Kairi and Rachel, along with Belle, Jasmine, Snow White, Cinderella, and Aurora. Hearts gone.

"We knew you'd be here." The leader of the cloaked figures said.

"Yeah, well who are you? Be specific." Sora demanded.

"It's me again, Ansem. Along with Sephiroth, Malifacent, and Dexious." Ansem said, the cloaked figures pulled they're hoods off.

"...DAD?" Cloud dropped his jaw.

(A/N: THIS WHOLE THING WITH HIS DAD- TOTALLY MADE UP LOL)

"Yes?" Dexious asked.

"Since when are YOU evil? I mean, you've always been a total BASTARD but this is LOW!" Cloud hissed.

"Th-this is your FATHER?" Aerith asked shocked.

"Yeah- a lousy dirtbag I'm gonna have to kill." Cloud growled.

"I'd like to see you try!" Dexious laughed.

"Oh. That's great. A loving father-son bonding." Sephiroth laughed.

"You think you're SO funny, Sephy?" Yuffie laughed.

"DON'T...CALL...ME...SEPHY!!!!!!!!!!" Sephiroth growled. He knocked Yuffie out with one hit.

"Yuffie!" Leon tried to help her. Magic and Potions weren't working.

"What's the purpose THIS time?" Sora asked Ansem.

"The doors are open again, Sora. We are back. We are stronger. We are invincible. Not even LIGHT can stop us." Ansem growled in reply.

"Don't be so sure about that." Sora threatened.

"They look pretty tough..." Riku mumbled to Sora.

"I'm not scared." Sora said.

Nothing would scare him if it was for Kairi.

Sora saw the Dark Keyblade. The one to open hearts, in Ansem's hand.

"Switch." Sora said.

"Switch what?" Ansem asked.

"We can switch keyblades." Sora glanced at Kairi.

"Gonna give up your heart for your little whore are you?" Ansem leaned on his key. (A/N: OOH HE CALLED KAIRI A WHOREE! NOW HE'S GONNA GET IT!!!)

Sora attacked. With a VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY strong power.

"Aah!" Ansem lost his balance at the damage he got. Sora grabbed Ansem's keyblade.

"He totally deserved that." Aerith whispered to Cloud in a slightly humorous tone.

Leon had Yuffie by the opening of the door. "Aerith. Try something." Leon told her.

Aerith experimented with her magic on Yuffie. They didn't notice Sora.

Sora took the Dark Keyblade- instantly ready to unlock his own heart.

"You foolish child." Dexious said. Malifacent added, "I planned to get my revenge on you- but this is more interesting."

"SORA!" Riku yelled.

"What?" Sora leaned over his shoulder.

"Are you SURE you wanna do that?" He asked.

"I've done it before." Sora shrugged with a slight smile.

Riku just nodded. "If you're doing it- I'm doing it too- for Rachel." Riku said.

"..You're the one Rachel loves. Isn't it?" Aerith smiled wisely just as Yuffie was awakening. Aerith found a strong enough cure for Yuffie.

Yuffie shook her head and looked around. "What happ-" She noticed Sora with the keyblade in hand. His original keyblade lay on the ground.

"What are you...doing?" Yuffie asked kind of puzzled. She still sat on the ground.

"He's...being Sora." Leon replied shaking his head gravely.

_Wait a minute... what will happen to Sora's keyblade if he turns to darkness...in that period of time the keyblade will have to go to another owner...and since Riku's going into darkness too..._

The next thing everyone knew Sora had unlocked his own heart.

And the next thing to happen after that- was Riku unlocking his heart too.

"Let's see how long this lasts!" Ansem laughed evilly.

Kairi fluttered her eyes open, shouting almost instantly, "Sora! He didn't do it again did he?" Kairi asked looking around.

The group nodded mildly to her.

"Oh no!" Kairi used as much magic she could but she could not get through the magic-bearing force.

"Foolish girl!" Dexious chuckled.

"Shut up! You freaking stupid..." Kairi gasped noticing who the people were...except for Dexious.

"Wait- who the hell are you?" Kairi asked raising an eyebrow.

Rachel was baffled. "What happened?" She was waking up.

The others would soon, because Kairi awakened, and she was responsible for their hearts. Therefore, Riku didn't really have to do it.

"I AM DEXIOUS! Cloud's father. Though, he was just a mistake...he should have never existing in this universe." Dexious hissed.

_Who says...OR THINKS that?? That's horrible! _Aerith thought as she looked at Cloud's face.

"Where's your mother?" Aerith asked Cloud.

"DEAD! As she should be!" Dexious chimed in.

"Did you kill her?" Cloud asked. His eyes a scary color.

"Yes. I killed her and I don't regret it!" He replied with hate.

Suddenly, two black Heartless wondered in.

"AHA! You two!" Ansem shouted. He tossed them to the back wall and hoisted them in a magical force.

"YOU SHOULD BE THE DEAD ONE!" Cloud yelled threatningly to his father.

"Silence." Malifacent nodded.

"Sephiroth, release the girls." Ansem ordered.

"Yes." Sephiroth nodded and stepped forward. He made a motion with his arm and the princesses fell.

"AAH!" They all screamed as they fell to the ground.

"You two red heads. Come here." Ansem ordered to Kairi and Rachel.

"What do you want you old fart?" Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes at Ansem.

Ansem smirked. "Which one is which?" He asked the two.

"What?" Rachel looked puzzled.

"THEY ARE SORA AND RIKU!" Kairi yelled at Rachel.

"I- I don't understand." Rachel said a little hurt.

"Riku unlocked his heart for you- so apparently he likes you. Sora did the same for me. They are now Heartless. He wants us to figure out which one is Sora and which one is Riku... but I don't know how to..." Kairi felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"We have to try..." Rachel's voice broke and she wondered up to the Heartless.

The twitching, black, little shadows cocked their heads this way and that. As if saying, "Who am I?" "What am I doing here?"

_Are all the Heartlesses we fought...I mean...were they PEOPLE? Were they friendly...? Are they just lost...? _Rachel wondered as she glared up at the two.

Kairi walked up behind Rachel. Looking at the Heartless. She felt a deep feeling that she didn't know what it was. It was echoing inside her. Like, it was talking. She noticed she couldn't keep her eyes off one of the Heartless.

"That's Sora." Kairi pointed.

"That's Riku." Rachel pointed.

They pointed at the same time. At opposite Heartless. Now, they were sure they were right.

"Okay!" Sephiroth excidedly let the Heartless go. They fell to the ground.

"Sora?" Kairi asked kneeling down to the one she pointed at a moment ago.

She could have sworn she saw a quick black flash between them. But she must have just been tired.

The group was very quiet behind them. The princesses didn't talk either.

Kairi turned her head, Sora stood up in front of Rachel.

"What the heck?" Everyone (the good guys) mumbled amongst each other.

Rachel looked over at the other Heartless. "Riku?" He stood up to.

"???" Riku and Sora looked at each other and blinked.

Something didn't feel right to Kairi.

Kairi stepped back a moment. "I'm...confused."

"You chose the wrong ones! Ha! And you say you love them..." Malifacent laughed.

"That doesn't make any sense. The moment I said his name it didn't feel right!" Kairi defended.

"...We were Heartless...right? And...someone asked you to pick which one was which?" Sora raised his eyebrow.

"Yes but..." Kairi said walking toward him, a startled, confused, and utterly sad look was across her face.

"And you thought that was- but it was- uhh..." Sora pointed at Riku and then himself, not finishing his sentences.

"What just happened?" Rachel asked, constantly blinking.

"Does...Kairi like Riku and Rachel like Sora?" Yuffie asked, her eyebrow raised.

Dead silence. Everyone jumped when they heard Kairi's voice.

"OF COURSE NOT! I AM IN LOVE with Sora and. . ." Kairi blinked.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? HOW COULD THEY TELL? RIKU AND SORA LOOKED EXACTLY ALIKE!!" Cloud said aggravated.

"...Rachel never actually SAID she liked Riku, right?" Yuffie asked curiously.

_Big mistake. _Everyone thought.

"WHAT?! NO! BUT..." Rachel was cut off by her own heart beat. Eyes were on her, she hated when people stared. They were staring at her from every direction. Eyes with envy, hate, confusion...all staring at her.

It caused her to spill. "BUT...I do..." She blushed.

Everyone started arguing with her except for Sora and Kairi who didn't want to say anything about it.

"WELL WHAT ABOUT KAIRI?" Rachel yelled in the middle of the arguing.

"What ABOUT me?" Kairi's heart stopped but he attitude stayed high.

"You chose Riku." Rachel said but she sounded so timid, probably because of the eyes again.

"Look, I don't know what happened but God knows I love Sora. I don't even care about saying it now, unlike when I was 14." She replied calmly.

"I would.." Kairi turned towards Sora and she had teary eyes. "Even if he didn't love me back."

"Enough with the soap opera!" Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"W-where's the keyblades?" Sora exhaled sharply.

_That's all he cares about! His STUPID keyblade._ Kairi started to cry from her thoughts.

She turned them into words. "That's all you care about? Your STUPID keyblade???" Her eyes narrowed. There was anger in her voice. But she kept crying.

She felt her heart get broken in a matter of seconds. Tension covered the room.

"Wha-" Sora barely had time to look up when he heard a loud and terrible noise.

No one could gasp. No one could move. They only heard Ansem yell, "STOP WHINING!"

Kairi was hit with something. But what?

The next thing Sora knew...the keyblade was in his hand. But he didn't even care. He grabbed Kairi and motioned for everyone to run.

They did.

Including the princesses.

"What are we-?" Leon asked but they stopped and turned and went straight to the waterway.

"I take it we're making a plan, and healing everyone." Aerith noted.

"Bingo." Sora said.

He set Kairi down gently against a wall.

"I'll...wait! I have no more magic left from curing Yuffie! Oh, what do we do??" Aerith FLIPPED.

"Why did you have to be such a show off towards him, Yuffie? Why couldn't you have stayed put? Do you think everyone can baby you forever?" Aerith hissed, searching her pockets for an ether.

"What? But I didn't mean-" Yuffie was startled at Aerith.

"You never mean anything! Life isn't a video game that you can start over!!!" Aerith yelled. (A/N: How ironic!)

"It's not her fault." Leon told her.

"Actually, come to think of it- it is! If I wasn't trying to cure Yuffie I would have seen Sora and tried to stop him or AT LEAST Riku and none of this stupid buisness would have happened! Kairi wouldn't have cried and wouldn't have gotten hit and we'd all be okay!!!" Aerith yelled.

Cloud nodded. "She has a point."

"WHAT!? But I..." Yuffie started to cry.

"OH ENOUGH WITH THE TEARS! No one can let you go cuz you have a puppy face!" Aerith hissed.

"Aerith? You of all people! I was mad! He was messing with my friends!" Yuffie defended.

"NO!!! You were trying to crack a JOKE! A freaking JOKE!" Aerith replied, her face got more tense as she looked for an ether.

Yuffie opened her mouth to talk. No words came out. She ran away from all of them.

"I guess I'm going after her." Leon said, standing up.

"Nah just let her die." Aerith sighed with hate.

"Someone's PMSing." Leon smirked and ran off to find Yuffie.

"That was kind of lousy." Princess Jasmine added in.

"Oh...it was wasn't it? I'M JUST SO AGGRAVATED THAT I-" Aerith huffed.

"WAIT! I think I can give you magic power..." Rachel smiled.

"Oh...really?" Aerith asked.

"Yes!" Rachel closed her eyes as if to think. She swished her hand and Aerith received magic.

"Can a regular cure work??" Sora asked, hoepfully.

"...Maybe." Aerith said. She tried. "Nope..."

She did the same thing she did on Yuffie. A very strong cure power. Along with a high potion.

"That should do it..." Aerith crossed her fingers.

Kairi coughed.

"THANK GOD!" Everyone sighed.

"Kairi?" Sora looked at her and bit his lip.

"S-sora?" Kairi said, coughing again.

"Your Mom." Sora laughed.

Kairi smiled and then looked at everyone around her.

"It was a trick." She coughed again.

"What was?" Sora asked.

"One of them switched Sora and Riku around the second we picked. I could feel it." Kairi added.

"I could too! But I wasn't sure what..." Rachel said, with a half smile.

"THOSE IDIOTS!" Cloud growled. "ESPECIALLY MY DAD!"

Kairi hugged Sora. But coughed again.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, pulling away.

"Uh, yeah." Kairi lied.

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

**...Wow. Confusing? Maybe. Who knows? Lol. **

**(Yawns) Review please. I'm sleepy...yeah. XD**

**Sora: Hi.**

**Me: Where'd you come from? (Yawns again)**

**Sora: Who knows...I'm bored.**

**Me: I'm tired.**

**Sora: This chapter was weird.**

**Me: Sorry.**

**Sora: Oh well. **

**Me: ...zZzZzZ**

**Sora: (Pokes me)**

**Me: ZzzzZZzzZZzzZZ**

**Sora: ...**

**Me: ZZzzzREVIEWzzZZZZ**


	7. Getting Yuffie

**Ohmigoshlez! Thanks for the AWESOME reviews. And yes... I beat Malifacent, people...A LONG TIME AGO! Haha, I beat Riku too! But, NOW I am stuck in the whole... Olympus Colliseum Tournament (The BIG One) and The End of The World...ANY HELP WITH THAT? Haha...yeah. And yeah, chapter 6 was very weird and I'm sorry! I have to keep re-writing stuff because I want it to make sense to YOU and I guess I'm the only one who can picture the craziness!! (Sigh) I'll work on it! OH AND THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS WHO TOLD ME YUFFIE'S WEAPON WAS A SHURIKEN! That's what I thought but I wasn't sure... Anyways, try to enjoy THIS chappie...!**

**(Sora has been sitting in front of me the whole time.)**

**Sora: Disclaimer time?**

**Me: Disclaimer time!**

**Sora: (Grins) Rachel doesn't own us...or Kingdom Hearts...in ANY way! She only owns Rachel, Dexious, and the story! She is ALSO making a paper mache keyblade in her art class! IT'S LIFE SIZE!**

**Me: oO How did you know that? Stalker!!**

**Sora: OO I WAS GUESSING!**

**Me: ...Well it's TRUE!**

**Sora: ...Oh! On with the chapter!**

**Me: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE, LOSER! (Clears throat) On with the chapter.**

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

More Than Friends

Chapter 7. Getting Yuffie

----**With Yuffie and Leon**----

"Yuffie..." Leon said as he turned ran up to Yuffie.

She was curled up in a little ball, sitting against a wall by the waterway. She was crying.

"Yuffie..." He said again but a bit quieter. He kneeled down beside her. She didn't move.

"Aerith was just frustrated. She knows it wasn't your fault." He tried to convince Yuffie. She gave him no response.

"C'mon." He said getting a little annoyed he was getting the cold shoulder.

"Go away! I'm not going back!" Yuffie finally yelled looking up at him.

Yeah, this girl was definetly crying.

Leon sighed as he looked at Yuffie. He couldn't believe he was thinking this..._I actually can't stand to see her cry. I seriously hate it! _Leon was arguing with himself. But he shook it off.

"Why not?" Leon replied after a moment. He spoke in his serious tone.

"My old home is taken over by evil, I wanna go back to my new home, there is darkness and evil people coming after us, and everyone hates me!" Yuffie cryed and turned away again.

"I don't." Leon replied, obviously to her last statement.

Yuffie looked at him.

"As always, Sora will take care of the darkness and the bad guys." Leon smiled VERY slightly. "And we'll get to go home. With our friends." He finished it like a statement.

Yuffie said nothing. _Did he just...smile?_

Leon said nothing. _I think I just smiled._

It was quiet.

Leon leaned over and wiped away a single tear off Yuffie's cheek, he stood up.

He held out his hand.

"So...are you going to come back?" He asked her.

"No." The ninja girl replied with no consideration.

"Fine, then I'm not going back either." Leon sat next to Yuffie his arms folded. He still looked at her with worry, she looked like she'd been crying for hours.

"Ugh! You are such a stubborn idiot! Why can't you quit?" Yuffie scolded him as she stood up hastedly.

"Why can't you?" Leon stood up too. He had had it with her.

Yuffie opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She ran off again.

_I shouldn't have said that. _Leon winced as he chased after her.

He finally caught up to her. "Yuffie?"

Yuffie had a grim look on her face, crying again.

"See? You DO hate me. Everyone does. Just go, tell them I died or something." She pouted. She seemed to be having a temper tantrum.

"I don't hate you! I just got-" Leon got interupted.

"Aggravated? Yeah, your favorite excuse today!" Yuffie started walking off again.

He grabbed her arm. She accidentally tripped and she ended up with her hands on Leon's shoulders as he caught her.

They both blushed.

"Uh, sorry." Leon said quickly as she stepped back.

"It's...fine." Yuffie looked down.

"I'm still not going back without you." Leon told her.

Yuffie sighed, then hissed. "Fine! I'll go!"

Leon was surprised she agreed so quickly. "You sure?"

"...No." Yuffie looked down.

Leon sighed. "What's really bothering you?"

"EVERYTHING!" Yuffie yelled. "I already told you."

"But the sooner you come back the sooner we can go home." Leon told her.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Leon slightly smiled again. "Good."

"Let's go before I change my mind." Yuffie smiled with a slight sadness.

They started walking back.

"Will you be okay?" Leon asked her.

Yuffie just nodded.

"I'll make sure Aerith doesn't start yelling again, okay?" Leon thought it might help.

Yuffie nodded again. She kept looking around her.

"You just miss it here don't you?" He stopped walking and asked Yuffie.

Yuffie nodded. She was crying again. Leon hugged her.

(A/N: This sounds so fluffy again! But I MUST write it for the good of the reviewers! LOL!)

They pulled apart but their arms were still around each other. Leon wiped her tears again.

"Well...we live with our friends now. No adults are around." Leon tried to point out the good things.

"..." Yuffie said nothing.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about your brother." Leon sighed.

(A/N: In the real Final Fantasy Yuffie's brother died. But IDK what his name was or anything.)

"Sorry." Leon continued.

Yuffie looked up at him.

_He didn't look so tense and mad like he usually does. He looks content and he's being really sweet.Did I just think that? _Yuffie wondered to herself. _Only one way to find out if he's changed. _

"It's okay, Squall." Yuffie smiled evilly.

Leon smirked. "I'll only let you call me that...for TODAY."

_Wow. He IS being nice._ Yuffie smiled.

"No, I'll be nice and call you Leon." She grabbed his hand and started walking again.

He didn't say anything. He just smiled a normal smile for once.

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

----**Back with Sora, Kairi, Riku, Rachel, Aerith, Cloud, and the princesses**----

"Where's Yuffie and Leon?" Kairi noticed.

"Yuffie was whining and ran off. Leon went after her." Aerith told her.

Aerith didn't notice Leon and Yuffie behind her.

"Leon probably has the hots for her." Aerith giggled.

Yuffie and Leon blushed and instantly let go of each others hands.

"Uh..." Riku triede to hold in his laugh.

"They're right behind me...aren't they?" Aerith's eyes got big.

She turned around and Yuffie and Leon laughed. So did everyone else.

"Now THAT was..." Kairi coughed a bit. "funny." She finished.

"You SURE you're okay?" Sora asked Kairi, a bit worried.

She nodded. Lying again. She had a heavy feeling in her chest.

"And, actually I wasn't whining! YOU were bitching at me!" Yuffie hissed at Aerith.

"Well, I was frustrated! AND it WAS your fault!" Aerith complained.

"Just shut up Aerith." Leon told her.

"You DO have the hots for her don't ya?" Aerith giggled.

Leon smirked. "Maybe."

Everyone laughed again. Except Yuffie who just stared at him.

"OKAY! So, what are we going to do about the 'Evil Forces'?" Belle asked.

"Why don't we just...kill 'em?" Sora suggested.

"They..." Kairi coughed. "TOTALLY hexed Sora and Riku as they were Heartless!" She finished.

"The losers." Aurora said.

"Total cheaters." Rachel agreed.

"So do you actually like me?" Riku asked with a comedic light in his tone.

"Maybe." Rachel copied Leon.

A couple girls giggled.

"KILLING SOUNDS GOOD!" Cloud yelled in excitement.

Aerith laughed at him. "Yeah, why not?"

"So it's settled. Let's just go...kill them! I mean we have 12 and it'll be against 4!" Sora exclaimed.

"16!" A voice said.

Everyone swirled around. They saw a duck, a dog-typed thing, a mouse, and a little green fairy.

"HEY!" Everyone yelled happily.

"Mickey! I totally forgot to go to the castle I-" Sora tried to appologize.

"It's okay. Hehe. In fact you would have just been sent here anyway!" The mouse replied.

Donald and Goofy gave Sora a hug and everyone started talking amongst each other.

"Now that we have THEIR help, we'll definetly win!" Sora grinned.

Off all of them went. Smiling and carefree! YAY THEM!

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

**Cute! Leon and Yuffie fluff! LOL! **

**Where's Sora?**

**Sora: YO!**

**Me: Oh, hi.**

**Sora: Hi.**

**Me: Why are you sitting on my computer?**

**Sora: I feel like it.**

**Me: I betcha can't guess what I'm doing.**

**Sora: Uh, eating peanut butter and chocolate chips cause you feel like it.**

**Me: oO You ARE a stalker.**

**Sora: What IS a stalker?**

**Me: SuperMan.**

**Sora: COOL! I'm SuperMan! **

**Me: -.-' Please Review.**


	8. Winning With Ease

**Hey! Sorry for the wait! I have been real busy! I'm flying up to New Orleans in 2 weeks! WOOT! Heck yes! I'm home alone right now and it is WAY too quiet! So...I'm listening to music and typing this fic chappie! YAYNESS! I may start working on ANOTHER fic simultaneously...but it'll be a MAJORLY random fic with NOTHING MAKING SENSE! LOL! Sense...The Sixth Sense! I SEE DEAD PEOPLE! LOL! Sora... Haley Joe Osment. LOL! FUNNY!**

**Sora: YOU FINISHED YOUR PAPER MACHE KEYBLADE!!!**

**Me: Okay! How the HELL do you know that?**

**Sora: Didn't you say it was because I was SuperMan?**

**Me: SO YOU ADMIT IT!**

**Sora: I guess...OH and I have SUPER POWERS!**

**Me: (Cringes) Please tell me you don't have X-Ray Vision!!**

**Sora: ...Maybe.**

**Me: AAH! (Cringes again) Just do your friggin disclaimer.**

**Sora: FINE! Rae-J doesn't own us...blah blah blah!**

**Me: (Smiles) YOU CALLED ME RAE-J!**

**Sora: Don't Hurt MEEE! (Covers eyes)**

**Me: (Hugs you) I LOVE IT WHEN PEEPS CALL ME RAE-J! LOOK AT MY PROFILE!! --Which goes for reviewers/readers too--**

**Sora: Thank God!**

**Me: On with the chappie!**

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

More Than Friends

Chapter 8. Winning With Ease

"So... are we just gonna run in and...kill them?" Donald asked the group as they trotted to maybe their own death.

"Yep!" Sora grinned. He looked calm, relaxed.

Kairi walked beside him, she clung onto his arm. She, on the other hand, didn't look calm.

"You okay Kai?" Yuffie asked Kairi.

Kairi nodded. Sora looked at her. "Okay...everyone thinks something's wrong with you. Spill!" Sora had a smile on his face, he was kidding with her. But she sighed. She really did look pale.

"Kairi?" Sora stopped walking and he put an arm on her shoulder.

Everyone else stopped and turned, facing Kairi.

"My chest feels heavy that's all! I'm..." She coughed but held it back. "Fine." She coughed again.

"My chest felt the same way when I got---oh, no!" Yuffie had a panicked look on her face.

"Your heart, Kairi, your heart! Those stupid rejects put darkness into your heart. It'll soon disappear." Yuffie continued.

"WHAT!?!" Almost everyone gasped.

"How can you be sure?" Mickey asked Yuffie.

"I felt it- happening to me earlier. But I was cured by Aerith." Yuffie answered.

"But...I was too." Kairi raised an eyebrow. She and Sora were kinda freaking out.

"This...may be my fault...AGAIN!" Yuffie complained. "Aerith used over HALF of her power on me. She may not have FULLY cured you..."

Aerith didn't want to say anything. Yuffie was REALLY upset about this.

Leon was by Yuffie's side, but he said nothing.

"It's fine." Kairi told Yuffie.

"No, it's not! You're going to lose your heart!" Yuffie's shoulders shook.

"Does anyone have something to give Aerith full power?" Kairi asked the group.

"I do." A little voice replied.

Tinkerbell flew towards Aerith. "There you go!" Tinkerbell smiled. Spreading magic over Aerith body.

"See? Everything's fine." Leon nodded at Yuffie. She just half-smiled.

Aerith healed Kairi with ALL her strength.

"God! That was harder than healing Yuffie!" Aerith took in a breath.

"Hehe, sorry!" Kairi grinned.

Sora hugged her, apparently happy she'd be fine.

"You have quite a power." Riku said. "I wish we knew of it when MY heart was taken by darkness."

Aerith shrugged. "Yeah." She smiled.

"So...we gonna go kick some ass now?" Rachel grinned.

"Heck yes!" Almost everyone cheered. All pumped up and ready.

"You're something." Riku laughed at Rachel as they walked.

"Spunkiness is cool! Okay?" She giggled and took his hand. Riku blushed.

"Oh, sh-" Cloud saw the Heartless in front of them, forming.

"IT'S THE BLACK THINGS!" Goofy yelled. Interrupting Cloud. "CHARGGGGGGEEEE!"

(A/N: Haha, get it? OH, SH- IT's the black things...LOL!)

Everyone faught through and made it to the room with the "Most Evil Forces of All Time" or whatever.

"They're back." Malifacent called.

"Oh, is that so? Let's finish them now! No games this time!" Ansem cheered.

"YOU BASTARDS HEXED SORA!" Kairi yelled, pointing.

"AND RIKU!" Rachel added.

"I suppose we did." Sephiroth smiled evilly. "Actually, I did."

"Yes, nice work by the way." Dexious grinned just as evilly.

Out of no where, Cloud went for the first attack. His giant blade slashing at his father.

"Now, now son! Play fair!" Dexious said in a sing-song voice. His arm clutching his wound.

"Oh- like you?" Cloud hissed.

A shot was fired from Dexious's hands. It knocked Cloud back.

"Cloud!" Aerith ran to him. "Are you okay?" She pushed his hair back.

He nodded. "Never better." He stood back up.

Suddenly, Aerith had Tinkerbell heal her magic again, and SHE attacked. A strong magic blasted Dexious back.

"Wow!" Aerith was shocked at herself.

Cloud's jaw dropped.

Sora made the next move, along with Kairi. Kairi tricked Ansem with her magic and Sora threw his keyblade at Ansem's back.

"AGH!" Ansem hissed. A strong power knocked Sora back this time.

Kairi instinctively hit him, and when I say hit, I mean BITCH SLAPPED! She actually BITCH SLAPPED Ansem.

_Why the hell did I just do that? _Kairi wondered.

Surprisingly, it hurt him.

Malifacent and Sephiroth tossed a ball of fire at a few of the princesses, the princesses sheilded themselves and it hit Malifacent and Sephiroth right back.

High fives, and come backs, and screams, and falls. All happening at once.

It was like a mini-war!

In the end it was Sora, Kairi, Rachel, Riku, and Cloud. They weren't sure if the rest were dead...or just knocked out. Cloud was praying to God Aerith'd be okay. Sora prayed to God that the enemies were killed. It was quiet. They heard no noise.

(A/N: It would have been too confuzzling for me to do the details. So...sorry!!! Use your imagination!)

Slowly, everyone turned around to see if the princesses, Aerith, Leon, Yuffie, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Tink were okay.

"I think everyone just needs potions." Kairi said softly, afraid to break the silence.

Everyone used cures and potions on the ones knocked out.

Everyone was smiling. "WE WON! WE BEAT THEM! WE KICKED THEIR ASSES!" Everyone cheered.

Leon broke the cheering. "Um...Yuffie's..." He stopped. Something made him jolt a bit. It was weird, like a VERY strange feeling. His breath seemed to stop for a few seconds. Then he looked at Yuffie again. _Was she breathing?_

Everyone turned to see Yuffie, laying helpless.

"Oh..." Aerith shuddered and turned to her.

"That's not good." Sora took a deep breath.

"I've been like...her big sister my whole life. I remember when her brother..." Aerith stopped. She shook, she dropped to her knees. "I blamed her for THAT too." She started crying.

Cloud held Aerith in his arms, Leon had wished so badly that he told Yuffie how he felt about her.

_I've must've always loved her. I don't know why. Ever since our worlds fell apart, I was so serious. So...stupid. She was always smiling. Always. _Leon inhaled quickly. The funny feeling was stopping. He still wasn't sure of her breathing.

It was quiet.

"Is she ... ?" The Princess, Jasmine bit her lip.

Half of the group didn't talk.

"Aerith...?" Leon suggested. _This may help anyways..._

Aerith nodded. She understood. "I can always... try." She stood up, Cloud holding her shoulder.

Behind them, Rachel gripped her hand around Riku's tightly.

This wasn't a good way to celebrate winning.

Aerith used her power. Nothing seemed to work.

"...Oh..." Aerith kneeled on the ground. Her magic gone.

"Nothing." She sighed.

_No! She's really breathing...I..can...feel it...that seems so weird but I can! _Leon decided.

Leon cocked his head at Yuffie. "...She's not dead." He said seriously.

"Wh-how? How do you know?" Aerith asked him.

"I can tell... she's been breathing the whole time." Leon told Aerith, he continued to look at Yuffie.

"I'm confused." Goofy said.

"Yeah, didn't you give her potions and cures?" Donald asked in his ducky voice.

Mickey nodded in confusion, Tinkerbell just watched with a jaw dropped. Death was impossible to her.

"Well, yeah...Leon I think you're just imagining..." Aerith paused. "Oh my..." She smiled big.

Everyone sighed with relief.

Yuffie sat up really slowly her eyes closed, but you could tell she was just straining.

"Uggh..." Yuffie sighed.

"YUFFIE!" Aerith hugged her. "I am really REALLY sorry! I will never ever ever ever yell at you again! Never ever! NEVER!" Aerith grinned.

Yuffie just nodded slowly.

"Er...sorry." Aerith backed away.

Kairi smiled at Aerith's funny behavior. Kairi, too, had been worried, she was still clutching onto Sora's arm.

Yuffie nodded again.

"What's...wrong?" Aerith cocked her head at Yuffie. She seemed so distracted.

"...Light." Yuffie mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Aerith asked her, leaning in.

"Oh, uh, nothing...I'm...fine." Yuffie managed a small smile. She stood up. A distracted look still on her face.

Everyone exchanged glances.

"So...are they really?" Cinderella was about to ask about the Group of Evils but they were gone!

"WHERE'D THEY GO?!" Sora freaked.

"OH...crap." Kairi sighed dramatically.

Yuffie didn't pay attention. She was looking at Leon with a confused look on her face, like she knew something, but couldn't place it. Leon didn't notice her looking, he was paying attention to the missing villians.

_The...light...saved me...?_ Yuffie shook her head. She must have been tired. She knew what she felt and heard and saw though! _Leon..?_ She brushed off her pants and tried not to think about it.

"Hold on guys!" King Mickey exclaimed. He then ran out of the room, he returned 5 minutes later. Everyone wondering what he was up to.

"They're not dead...but defeated. The Heartless is gone. We can go home!" Mickey smiled.

Everyone cheered.

Sora and Kairi kissed deeply.

Riku and Rachel saw them, they blushed. Rachel kissed Riku on the lips sweetly and he smiled.

Aerith and Cloud kissed.

(A/N: CHAIN OF KISSING! AH!)

Leon and Yuffie shifted uneasily. Leon still confused about what had happened, same with Yuffie.

"We will have to leave. To go home." Snow White told them.

"Yes, thank you very much!" Aurora agreed.

Snow White, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, and Cinderella left through the Door of Light.

"BYE!" Everyone waved.

"We gotta go too, pals!" King Mickey smiled.

"Bye!" Tinkerbell said.

"See ya Sora!" Goofy and Donald waved.

"Thanks guys!" Everyone waved to them too.

"So...you guys ready?" Sora smiled.

Everyone nodded.

They stepped through the Door of Light.

"Everything's..." Riku blinked.

"Back to the same time!" Rachel grinned.

"WE DIDN'T MISS SCHOOL!" Aerith cheered. Everyone stared at her.

"...Which...really...sucks." Aerith sighed embarrased.

They all laughed. Ready to deal with normal teenage things.

But the story's not over yet!

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

**We STILL gotta get Yuffie and Leon or it wouldn't be called 'More Than Friends' cuz EVERYONE ends up more than friends!!!**

**Oh and I am making a sequel! But with a TOTALLY different plot! I can't tell you though! LOL!**

**Me: Sora, YOU WON!**

**(Sora and the Gang Appear)**

**Sora: You're having a good day! You are listening to Far Away by Nickelback and you just won a CD off the radio!**

**Me: (Gasps) STUPID...SUPERMAN!**

**Sora: YAY! **

**Kairi: Wow...he's my hero.**

**Me: (Cough) With X-Ray Vision (Cough)**

**Kairi: I don't care. (Grins)**

**Riku: Wow.**

**Leon: Idiots.**

**Me: Shut up, Leon! Do you wanna know what happens in the end of the story?!?!**

**Leon: (Blushes) No.**

**Yuffie: I DO!**

**Me: LOL!**

**Yuffie: WHAT?**

**Aerith: Blonde.**

**Yuffie: I'M NOT BLONDE! **

**Aerith: You ACT it...**

**Yuffie?**

**Me: LOL!**

**Yuffie: Stop Laughing!**

**Rachel: YOU HAVE THE SAME NAME AS ME!**

**Me: I own you! So don't insult me!**

**Rachel: (Cries)**

**Riku: THE DEVIL WILL KILL YOU! **

**Me: I was kidding!!!!**

**Riku: Liar! (Hugs Rachel)**

**Me: She's pregnant!!!**

**Riku: WHAT!?!**

**Rachel: Wait..what?**

**Me: You're pregnant! I own you! I can make you pregnant!**

**Rachel: W-what?**

**Riku: I'M NOT READY TO BE A DAD! WAIT! We had sex? When?**

**Me: OO'**

**Rachel: AAH! Next time use protection! You reject! (Slaps Riku)**

**Me: OMG! I WAS KIDDING! LOL!**

**(Riku and Rachel walk away)**

**Me: ...Wow.**

**Sora: (Answering Machine: Sora's With Kairi Leave a Message After The Beep)**

**Kairi: (Answering Machine: Kairi's With Sora Leave A Message After The Beep)**

**Me: (Twitch)**

**Yuffie: I'm bored. Bye.**

**Me: Oh God. No body else talk! Just leave me here! To die! LOL! Okay...review!**


	9. ALWAYS More Than Friends

**Yeah...you get TWO chapters...again. LOL! But Chapter 10 is the last one and we are on Chapter 9! So...WOOOT! We ish close! But I am making a sequel... then again, you don't have to read it. OR if you hated this story then you can read THAT because it will be VERY different I assure you! I am ALSO gonna be making another fic but it's gonna be wacky and funny! LOL! It won't interfere either. **

**(Waits for someone to come talk to me)**

**(Still Waiting)**

**(Wants To Cry Cuz I Feel Lonely)**

**(Cries)**

**(Still Crying)**

**(Getting Bored With Crying)**

**Where IS everyone?? It's one of the LAST chapters and they ain't here to say goodbye!!!**

**(Bored)**

**(Falling Asleep)**

**. . . This is retarded. On with the chapter.**

**(Sora runs in from no where)**

**Sora: WAIT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Slo Mo) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Me: ANYDAY NOW!**

**Sora: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! **

**Me: (Rolls Eyes) What?!**

**Sora: Disclaimer!**

**Me: Well, where the hellz were you?**

**Sora: (Sigh) I forgot.**

**Me: You were STALKING me again...weren't you?**

**Sora: (Blank face) **

**Me: As in... you were being SuperMan? **

**Sora: YEAH!**

**Me: Just do your disclaimer. oO**

**Sora: (Grins) Rae-J does not own us OR Far Away by Nickelback! She only owns her story and Rachel. She also owns The Hot Chick DVD that she is watching right now. **

**Me: O O **

**Sora: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT?**

**Me: Just fly, SuperMan, fly away and never come back!**

**Sora: FINE! On with the-**

**Me: DON'T SAY IT! I WILL! On with the chapter.**

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

More Than Friends

Chapter 9. Always More Than Friends

"Wow. It's even the same time we got out of school!" Cloud noticed.

Aerith grinned.

"So, tomorrow's Tuesday." Riku understood.

"Yep." Yuffie nodded.

"Well...I guess it time to make things go back to normal." Sora looked down at his keyblade. "Oh, almost forgot.." The brunette boy looked over at the red-haired girl.

"Thanks for the keychain." Sora grinned.

Kairi giggled. "No problem."

As if it was the spur of the moment, they started kissing.

Yuffie cringed. "Get a room!" She yelled.

Everyone laughed. Kairi and Sora blushed, but laughed too.

"Yeah...everything...back to normal? Riiiighht." Rachel giggled.

"Nothing's normal with YOU." Riku laughed. His arm was around her shoulder.

"Loser." Rachel stuck her tongue out at him.

He did the same thing.

"Immature idiots. Anyway, I'm going home." Aerith told the group.

Yuffie smiled big at the word home, Leon noticed quickly.

"Me too!" Yuffie called after Aerith.

"Yeah, we should go too Leon." Cloud told him. Leon nodded.

Yuffie and Aerith lived in a place together, just as Leon and Cloud did.

They all started walking home.

"Bye!" Sora waved. "I wanna go home too." He added to Riku, Kairi, and Rachel.

"Dude, our parents are all gone." Riku noticed.

"Yeah, your right." Sora nodded. "I haven't been with my folks forever!"

"How 'bout I go over to your house and Rachel goes to Kairi's?" Riku suggested.

"Yeah." Kairi smiled. She hated living by herself.

Sora smiled. "Kay."

Rachel agreed too.

Sora leaned over and kissed Kairi. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Kairi said softly.

Rachel and Riku just hugged, but Rachel smiled and said quietly to Riku with her face blushing bad. "I love you."

Riku blushed too, but he still said: "I love you too.."

They turned off. The girls went next door of Sora's and Riku went to Sora's.

They all were happy.

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

----**With Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cloud**----

Aerith and Cloud were walking ahead of Yuffie and Leon.

"Remember before all of this happened?" Yuffie asked Leon as she played with a sunflower she picked up.

"Yeah." Leon replied seriously.

"I miss it." Yuffie added.

"I do too sometimes." Leon told her.

"Ever since then you started acting different, you know." The ninja girl told him.

"So?" Leon asked her.

"I miss how you used to act sometimes." Yuffie said, kind of quietly.

Leon glanced at her. "I do too."

"Well, why'd you change?" She asked.

Leon shrugged.

"That's okay." Yuffie smiled sadly. She looked towards the ocean as the sand kicked under her feet. She played with the flower aimlessly.

"Something really weird happened when I almost died." Yuffie told the brown haired boy uneasily.

"What?" He asked. His voice slightly cracking.

"I saw...and kinda felt a really weird light." She said glancing at him.

"..Oh." Leon didn't say much. "When I saw you there...that really scared me."

Yuffie paused, looking up at him. "Well, luckily I'm alive." Yuffie let out a small giggle.

Leon smiled at her. "Yeah."

They were getting near their houses.

"Were you serious when you said maybe in the waterway?" Yuffie kind of, said without control. She bit her lip quickly. He looked at her quickly.

Leon opened his mouth to say something. She didn't know if she wanted to hear it.

"N-nevermind forget I said that." Yuffie cringed, biting her lip harder.

"No...I..ugh...I meant it." Leon blinked after saying that.

_Why the heck did I just say that??_ Leon felt like hitting himself.

"But...what did it mean when you said maybe?" Yuffie started pulling the petals off her flower. It was a stupid thing to ask.

"Yuffie, we're home." Aerith called her.

"Oh, uh. Kay." Yuffie nodded. She ran off to her house.

Leon sighed, hoping she wouldn't ask him that tomorrow.

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

----**That night with Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cloud**----

Leon was finishing up the homework that was due the next day. He totally forgot about it of course.

Cloud and Aerith were talking to each other over the phone. Leon looked out the window. He saw Yuffie running somewhere.

"Uh...I'll be right back." Leon told Cloud as he slipped out the door.

He dashed up to her and grabbed her arm, causing her to gasp.

"How the HECK did you figure out I took off this time?" Yuffie asked him.

"I was doing homework, I glanced out the window, and saw you running." Leon told her.

"I take it it wasn't Aerith. She's talking to Cloud on the phone." He added.

"No." The black haired girl said.

Leon couldn't see before, because it was dark, that she had been crying.

"So what's wrong this time?" He asked her, but gently.

"I heard Aerith talking about Hallow Bastion and-" Yuffie sobbed a bit. But Leon didn't worry. Her tears always ended with a smile.

"You miss your brother?" He assumed.

Yuffie nodded. Then she surprised Leon by wrapping her arms tightly around him in a hug. She was crying.

(A/N: Notice almost everyone confessed after crying. LOL!)

Leon didn't say anything. He just hugged her back.

Then he decided to tell her, and get it over with. "When I said maybe..."

Yuffie pulled away from him slightly.

"I meant yes." He finished, kind of looking away.

Yuffie didn't say anything about it. She just smiled. "I love you, Squall." She laughed. "Just kidding, Leon."

Leon didn't even have a chance to say anything because Yuffie kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Aerith and Cloud were looking out their windows. They laughed, still on the phone with each other.

"See? Everyone was ALWAYS more than friends." Aerith told Cloud.

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

----**Back with Rachel, Kairi, Sora, and Riku**----

"UGH! I cannot catch up in my math class!" Rachel complained.

"Yeah, being new sucks. But I can help you right after I finished MY math work." Kairi told her.

They were listening to music.

The first song on was Far Away by Nickelback.

(A/N: I LOVE THIS SONG!)

"Thanks, that'd be great." Rachel said. "Ooh! I love this part!" She said again, implying to the song.

She started singing. "I love you...I loved you all along. And I miss you...been far away for far too long."

Kairi joined in. "I keep dreaming...you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore..."

They laughed as the song continued and they jotted down their math work.

"This is MY favorite part." Kairi told her, singing again. "On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance. Cause with you, I'd withstand, all of hell to hold your hand. I'd give it all...I'd give for us. Give anything but I won't give up...cause you know, you know, you know..." Kairi sang wonderfully.

They both sang the chorus. "I love you...I loved you all along. And I miss you...been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming...you'll be with me and you'll never go...stop breathing if I don't see you anymore."

Then they sand the final verse after a while. "I wanted...I want to hear you say...cuz I needed...I need to hear you say that I love you...I loved you all along. And I forgive you...been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Don't stop breathing, hold on to me and never let me go. Hold on to me and never let me go."

The two girls laughed. Then Kairi helped Rachel with her work as Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru came on.

At Sora's house, him and Riku were talking about everything that just happened.

"I can't believe it was that easy." Sora said.

"I highly doubt they'll be gone forever." Riku said.

"Yeah, that sucks." Sora sighed.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Sora answered.

"Hey, it's Kairi."

"Oh, hey!" Sora greeted in the phone.

"What is the answer to number 7 on our math homework?" Kairi asked him.

"...OH CRAP! I forgot to do it!" Sora jumped.

"Yeah, and I highly doubt Mrs. Lin will take the excuse of saving the worlds." Kairi laughed.

"You're such a pain, Kai." Sora laughed.

"Gee, you're nice." She giggled.

"Well, I gotta go work on it now." Sora told her.

"When you get to number 7 call me back!!" She demanded.

Sora laughed. "Kay."

"I love you, Sora." She said almost in a whisper. He heard her.

"I love you too." He was grinning. But she couldn't see it.

"Bye!" Kairi hung up. Sora hung up.

"I forgot to do my math!" Sora ran into his room to get his paper.

"Haha! I got all my stuff done in study hall!" Riku cheered. He went off to go play some video games.

_KHKKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK_

**OKAY! So...YAY! LOL! **

**(Kairi comes out.)**

**Kairi: Hey Rae! Why don'tcha ask everyone what they named THEIR gummi ship the FIRST time they played Kingdom Hearts?**

**Me: YEAH! And they gotta put it in a review! Then when I type up Chapter 10...I can pick which one I liked the best!**

**Kairi: Yeah! And they gotta be honest!**

**Me: Hear that folks? Put in a review what YOU named your Gummi Ship the FIRST time you played Kingdom Hearts! I will pick which one I liked the best!!! Then...YOU WIN AN IMAGINARY COOKIE! AND A SPECIAL SURPRISE CONVERSATION BETWEEN YOU AND ONE OF YOUR FAVORITE KINGDOM HEARTS CHARECTORS! WOO! **

**Kairi: (To the readers) If you win... pick Sora. He's so stupid it's funny!**

**(Sora comes in)**

**Sora: HEY!**

**Kairi: You're stupidness is cute though!!!**

**Sora: (Grins)**

**Kairi: (Mumbles) See? He bought it.**

**Me: LOL!**

**Sora: What?**

**(Kairi and Sora start kissing) **

**Me: GET A ROOM! WOW...that sounds familiar! LOL! **


	10. FINAL CHAPPIE

**YO! It's the FINAL chapter. I MAY not work on a sequel...who knows? I hope you'll like it.**

**(Sora and the gang come out.)**

**Sora: Guess this is goodbye for a while. **

**Me: Not long- I'm creating a sequel!**

**Kairi: YAY! NUMBER 2!**

**Riku: Put MORE OF ME IN IT!**

**Me: ...Sure. Whatever.**

**Rachel: Will I still be in it?**

**Riku: WHAT!?! YOU'RE TAKING HER OUT!? DIE YOU BIOTCH!**

**(Riku attacks me)**

**Me: NO! SHE'S STILL IN IT!**

**(Riku stops.)**

**Me: STUPID!**

**Riku: Uh...sorry. **

**Rachel: It was for a good cause. (Laughs)**

**Sora: Can I still be SuperMan?**

**Me: NOOOO!**

**Sora: . . . . Why?**

**Me: ...NO.**

**Sora: . . . Please?**

**Me: No. Just be Sora. That's good enough.**

**Kairi: Dang straight!**

**Me: LOL!**

**Kairi: What?**

**Me: Nothing.**

**Sora: OH! RAE-J DON'T OWN US OR ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER! SHE ONLY OWNS RACHEL AND THE STORY!**

**Me: ...Thanks.**

**Yuffie: ...I'm bored. On with the chapter.**

**Me: DON'T SAY THAT! (Attacks Yuffie.)**

**(Leon whacks me in the head.)**

**(I'm Knocked Out.)**

**Leon: Go ahead Yuffie.**

**Yuffie: ON WITH THE CHAPPIE! **

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

More Than Friends

Chapter 10. The End?

(A/N: It's 2 Years Later. It's Sora's 18th Party. Kairi is 17. Yuffie is 17. Leon is 19. Cloud is 19. Aerith is 18. Rachel is 17. Riku is 19.)

"Sora!" Kairi yelled at the brunette boy. SexyBack by Justin Timberlake played in the background.

"Hey, Kai!" Sora answered. As she ran up to him.

Sora grinned. The usual grin.

Kairi giggled. The usual giggle.

The red-headed beauty handed him a little box. "Happy 18th you lucky loser!"

"Haha, thanks." Sora set it down.

"Guess what?" Kairi asked him with excitement.

"What?" Sora asked, interested.

"I'm pregnant!" Kairi yelled.

Sora blinked. "Uh, what?"

"JUST KIDDING! YOUR MOM!" Kairi laughed.

"Ha...ha..funny." Sora looked annoyed, then laughed. "Your mom!"

"No, YOUR MOM!"

"YOUR Mom!"

"Your mom!"

"YOUR Mom!"

"Your mom."

"Your Mom."

"GOD! Do you do this EVERY YEAR?" Yuffie asked, laughing and walking in with Leon, Aerith, Cloud, Riku, and Rachel.

"Maybe." Kairi giggled.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Rejects...HEY I LOVE THIS SONG!"

Riku started dancing like a retard to SexyBack.

Rachel sighed. _OMG! What an IDIOT!_

"This song...is weird." Aerith said, wrinkling her nose.

"PLAY THE BEST SONG EVER!" Rachel pleaded to Sora, handing him her gift.

Rachel glanced at Kairi, and they both screamed in unison. "FAR AWAY!"

"Whatever you guys say!" Sora laughed, collecting his present and setting them down.

Sora put Far Away on.

Everyone started dancing and singing and having fun. Unlike his 16th party!

The next song Sora put on was Lips of an Angel by Hinder. And after that, How To Save a Life by The Fray.

"PUT ON MY JAM! ...Please." Cloud begged.

"OH,GOD! No!" Sora rolled his eyes. "I've heard it 50 times this week!"

"So? PLEASE!" Cloud asked again.

"Fine." Sora put on I Wanna Love You by Akon (UN edited so it was actually I Wanna Fuck You.)

Everyone started laughing.

"This song is really stupid." Leon told Cloud.

Half-way through the song, Sora put on My Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru.

"WHAT!? Rip-off." Cloud complained.

Everyone but Cloud cheered. It was funny.

"AERITH! I thought you LIKED that song!" He whinned.

"I lied." Aerith giggled.

"So...how does it feel like being an adult without me?" Kairi asked Sora while everyone else was talking.

"The same." Sora grinned.

"Well, I'll be all good in a couple of months." She smiled, leaning on his shoulder as he leaned against the wall.

"Do you think the Heartless will be back?" Sora asked her.

"Who knows?" The smiling princess said.

"Oh well, we've had a two year break if they show up soon." He said with a chuckle.

"It only feels like 5 minutes..." She said quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Sora said glancing at her. "We'll just...have fun while it lasts."

"Yeah..." Kairi said.

"OW!" Yuffie said. Everyone looked at her.

Then she started laughing.

"Sorry, I fell, I SWEAR I'm on crack." She joked.

"How did you FALL?" Aerith laughed.

"Wow.." Rachel giggled.

"I'm tired- okay?" Yuffie laughed as Leon grabbed her hand to help her up. He was a little less serious now, too.

"Yeah, let's call today quits." Sora said.

Everyone nodded. It was 2:30 in the morning.

So, Sora quickly saw what everyone got him.

Yuffie got him munny. "YAY! MUNNY! Thanks, Yuffie." Sora laughed. She nodded.

Aerith got him a new magic spell. "As always." He commented on it, smiling. Sora could now go invisible!

Riku got him Animal Call which let Sora call living things in nature to help him fight in battle. "Sweet!" Sora thanked Riku.

Rachel got him candy. "Wow. What a mistake." Sora laughed.

Cloud got him munny, too.

Leon got Sora another cell phone. "Nice. Hopefully I don't break this one!" Sora kidded.

Everyone left, but Kairi. Telling him goodbye and happy birthday.

"So...let's see yours." Sora said, yawning.

It was a little box, nothing big. Kairi had especially asked him to wait till everyone left to open hers.

"I'm scared." Sora joked.

Kairi giggled. But said nothing.

Sora opened the box to see a paopu fruit. The strange thing was, they had stopped growing after the Heartless had come.

"I found it. It's the very last one..." Was all Kairi said, she smiled, and turned and went home.

And so, everyone was happy, Sora got great gifts and loved his friends. Happy ending? Yes.

_KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH_

**(I'm passed out.)**

**Sora: (Pokes me)**

**Me: (I Jump Up) LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Sora: NO!**

**Me: Whoa...I'M GONNA KILL LEON!**

**Leon: I'd like to see you try!**

**Me: (Tries to punch Leon but he put his hand on my head, holding me back and I just swing my arms at nothing.)**

**Leon: Pathetic.**

**Me: LOSER! (Sticks my tongue out.)**

**Leon: Okay, well your story's done! Okay? Okay.**

**Me: THERES GONNA BE A 2..maybe.**

**Sora: BYE EVERYONE!**

**Me: Hey! Only I can say bye!**

**(Leon glared at me.)**

**Me: I mean...YEAH! Bye everyone!**


End file.
